She Is But A Child
by Botsey
Summary: Would our story end the same if there was a role reversal-Nyota the instructor and Spock the student? Spock is a bit OOC, but Nyota is able to fix the damaged goods.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Readers:_

_I hit a snag in posting additional chapters and had to delete my story. It is in tact and I will post it in book number format because I keep making the same mistake and I can't figure out what it is. So this is Book One She Is But A Child Chapters 1-14. Book Two Chapter 15-25 will complete the story. So that you know, all the stories I post are complete and after each chapter is previewed I will post, as long as my technological impairment doesn't kick in. I can't seem to get past the fifteen chapter limit without deleting everything posted. Thank you so much for your continued interest._

_My biggest regret is I have lost all of the treasured comments received from you dear readers. Please bear with me as I bring you up to date._

_She Is But A Child_

_Book One_

_Chapter One_

_Acceptance…_

Lieutenant Commander Nyota Uhura straightened the jacket of her instructor's gray uniform. The tailored garment fit her body perfectly, the trousers just barely brushed the tops of her shiny black boots. She observed her reflection in the mirror; her hair drawn back into her signature pony tail which emphasized the gracefulness of her long neck. The hair's unobtrusiveness only served to draw attention to the exquisite beauty of her face. But outward appearances were not what had propelled her with unequaled speed, through the educational system of her homeland, The United States of Africa. Thus allowing her to receive her double masters degrees at the tender age of fourteen. Noyta Uhura was brilliant.

She was fluent in forty-seven Federation languages, knew ancient and modern Greek, all the Romance languages, Russian and every language and dialect of her native United States of Africa. Quite an achievement, but even more so amazing, in one so young.

She slowly sank down into a waiting chair and placed her elbows on her thighs. Her cupped hands awaiting her face as she sighed. She was not nervous. She was the ultimate achiever. Always prepared. It was as natural to her as brushing her teeth. As she analyzed her temperament she discovered the real cause of her disquietude. She was homesick.

"_Nyota, Nyota, wake up. A letter has arrived for you from Star Fleet Academy." _

_Her sister, Depreia was shouting loudly and shaking her violently. Of course she was awake after that racket._

_Nyota turned and brushed the hair from her face and sat up, resting her back on the headboard. She extended her hand and her sister released her grasp and plopped down on the bed next to her. She tore open the envelope and gasped._

"_I've been accepted," she said her small hand covering her mouth._

Nyota had left home before. But always it was with the understanding that home was still home. Her roots ran deep in the red earth of her homeland. She could visit of graves of her family member going back ten generations. An amazing thing in any culture. But this was different, accepting this invitation meant her home would become a starship. She would be committed to Star Fleet for five years. Her teaching assignment here was just a stop gap-her ship, The Enterprise, was not ready.

Her first teaching assignment would prove to be a challenge. She would be teaching a course entitled, 'Terrans' Non-Verbal Communication' to an entire class of non-Terrans. Including possibly Vulcans, Tellerites, Andorians, Ardinans, Rigillians, Rigilians. Denobulans, and Orions.

The purpose of the class was clear enough, to avoid possible misunderstandings between the newly enrolled cadets and their host planet's members. This need was especially profound for off-worlders would have to not only interact with human faculty and students they would also have contact with the communities surrounding Star Fleet Academy. It was expected that the information received by these new cadets would carry through to their eventual assignment to a ship. She was in fact, training personal that one day might work right beside her.

"Enough," she said emphatically as she rose from her seat and headed toward her apartment door. She strode purposefully toward the lift and exited her building into the bright San Francisco sunlight.

Her first stop was a brief visit to Commander Venable's office. Although this was a new course, her syllabus had been submitted long ago. For older students it would serve as remedial training; for first year cadets an entry level course. She felt it wise to meet with the department head one last time in case any last minute tweaking was necessary. After getting his (her) seal of approval, she checked her time and joined with other instructors as they made their way to their assigned rooms. It was then she realized that she truly appeared insignificant. And no wonder, she was shorter than all she encountered, and with a much smaller body frame. She even might even appear, she thought to herself, as a young child dressed up for masquerade. She would have to project an air of authority to be taken seriously by her students. She was certain that at eighteen she was younger than many of them and certainly was the youngest of all the instructors.

Approaching her door she checked the number and, using the end of her sleeve, shined the brass number to greater luster. This was her room, her office and her space. Her cadets had best not forget that.

She took her seat at her desk, aligned whatever PADDs or teaching necessities were in front of her, and waited. Her eyes were down when the first student entered, one Orion, then three Andorians, one Vulcan, a tall, slim handsome figure, four Ardinais, one Tellerite, one Regellians, one - and what made up the majority of the class ten Denobolans.

She pressed the button by the side of her desk, and the entrance door closed-preventing any late comers from sneaking in.

She gracefully rose from her seat, walked to the enhanced white board and wrote her title and name. She then faced her students, smiled and gave a sincere welcome.

Each student acknowledged her in the way unique to their species. Some applauded, some waved, some stomped their feet, there was an assortment of other sounds-grunts and snorts and the Vulcan nodded.

She gave an outline of what the class would entail, her specific requirements, what would be accepted for extra credits, the passing grade for this course and her office hours. She then open the floor for discussion.

Some of her students verbally expressed the thought that they did not feel that they needed this course since they had spent many years in the company of humans and other Federation members. One of these in particular was her Vulcan student, the son of Vulcan's Ambassador. In that position she understood that he probably had been introduced to many worlds, customs and languages. But as a Vulcan, his usual tendency toward bluntness, his honesty which boarded on being hurtful had caused comments from fellow students and his teachers. They all pointed toward his lack of communication skills. Hopefully, this course would improve his abilities in this area. This would be especially necessary in view of his impending assignment to a star ship. To cover up Star Fleet's intent, she stated that even though he had experienced interaction with many cultures he would serve as a touch stone for other Vulcans that might follow him into Star Fleet. He graciously nodded and accepted this explanation. This she felt was commendable, he must not be a spoiled brat after all.

She advised the students that a welcome gathering was scheduled for that week-end. Attendance was mandatory, the dress casual. She also informed all that if they wished to entertain the audience with music, dance, poetry or any other offering from their home world they would be welcome. The time for the start of festivities was 1900 hours on Saturday, at the Academy's physical activities site. Light refreshments and drink would be provided.

As the time for the end of the class approached, her Vulcan student requested a private audience with her. She had looked at all the student's scholastic records and of all of them, his was the most impressive. He had graduated at an early age with honors from Vulcan's most prestigious university, had then received his doctorate from Harvard, had then been accepted for entrance into the Vulcan Science Academy but had chose

Star Fleet-amazing. He was in his fourth year and he would graduate with honors. She saw a similarity in the turn of both their minds, the Vulcan and herself. Both are over-achievers and goal orientated persons. Interesting.

Nyota Uhura stretched herself to her fullest height as she sat behind her desk. A light tap on the door was answer by her, "Enter".

The Vulcan walked in, his hands behind his back and positioned himself in front of her desk, eyes straight ahead.

She cleared her throat and said, "At ease cadet,"

With that her student took a more relaxed stance in front of her.

She made her inquiry,

"How may I help you Cadet Spock?"

Spock responded, "I was wondering if I might be of service to you, Lieutenant Commander. I was truly impressed when I read your credentials but there was no mention of your age in that information. Begging your pardon, as Terran's say, may I inquire as to your age."

Nyota quickly scanned her student's visage, but as she remembered, Vulcans do not register emotions or anything else outwardly. So, she could not suspect anything but a benign curiosity behind this question. But, as she had already formulated how she would respond to such an inquiry she continued,

"I believe we share something in common, Cadet Spock. As I understand it, a Vulcans' age can never be determined by observation. So, I guess I could make a similar inquiry about you. But, I shall not. Since Star Fleet felt my record speaks for itself, and made no mention of my age, I shall not over shoot their authority.

Spock nodded perceptively and there was a slight upturn to his lips, 'Fascinating' was his mental response to her answer.

Uhura thought to herself, 'Touché'. Then with a mischievous glint in her eye she stated,

"Where I come from Cadet Spoke, it is a given, we never look our age. My great-grandmother still lives without one wrinkle on her face."

Then to soften the atmosphere, she questioned.

"What is your area of expertise, Cadet Spock?"

"I am fluent in seventeen Federation languages," he stated, not in pride but to simply supply information.

"I can speak quite a few of our Federation's languages. Perhaps, you could be extremely helpful on that level Cadet, we will compare notes. I shall keep that in mind. Is there any other inquiry you have?"

Spock raised himself into his attentive stance and saluted. "I look forward to being of service. Thank you, Lieutenant. " was his reply as he did a sharp about face and left his superior officer's presence. All the while thinking to himself, "She is but a child."

I wish to thank Lady Fangs for serving as my Beta.

In addition, I am deeply indebted to the following authors who inspired me to put to paper the imaginings of my heart.

**StarTrekFanWriter** (When I grow up I want to write like her. She is my cannon)

**Aashlee Elizabeth **(Her 'Insight' was the first FanFic I read and I was hooked)

**Linstock** (her depictions of Spock and Nyota as a couple are beautiful

and touch my heart)

**Simply Mare **(She took me to a whole different world with her stories. The other Vulcan that can steal hearts is her Sa'aat)

**StarQuilter57 **(I love her original characters in Tuesdays With Sirin)

**Notes From the Classroom **The Interview-Spock's thoughts as he runs with a live grenade sum up his life perfectly.

**Lady Fangs **Her Prince Ascension and Sarak's stories are wonderful background information.


	2. Chapter 2

She Is But a Child

Chapter Two

Can We NOT Talk

Her students filed in quietly and took their seats. This morning she had been advised that two more students would be assigned to her class. Both of them were first year cadets. One was even a Terran. As these new faces entered, she requested that they identify themselves, they complied.

The first student, was an Andorian. He introduced himself quickly, then took a seat. But, the second one put her on high alert. He was a handsome human with an attitude problem. When she first heard that a fellow Terran would be required to take a course in non-verbal communication, she'd been surprised. But now as she observed him with his brassy, cocky self-assuredness, she quickly determined that he was so self-centered that he never read any sign, observed any subtle changes or was even able to process a hint.

This course would be remedial for the Vulcan and Nyota felt he held a great deal of promise. But she was certain that the new Terran would require more than one course to remedy his attitude. For him, this class was a special effort to reform him and make him useful to Star Fleet. There had to be some very important reason for this to be the case. She was sure that with the passing of time, she would learn why he had been sent to her.

She hated not being aware of all the circumstances surrounding this assignment. As she thought about it, she held these cadets' futures in her hands, Without application of the things taught in this class, how would they get assignments working closely with other officers in a tight knit environment like a star ship. Having them grasp the concept of what this course taught was a heavy enough burden without the added element of mystery. Uhura hated, no, she feared mystery. She would do some personal research on this obnoxious human.

As if he had claim to be judgmental, her Vulcan student made the same observation about the new Terran student and was certain that he would not succeed in this class. He presumptuously reasoned, it would require a degree of humility to, without prejudice, absorb oneself into another group's culture or even care about ramifications resulting from a person's conduct, speech or decisions. He could not detect any evidence of humility or concern outside this cadet's own personal interests or needs. Of course, he was blinded to the presence of the same faults within himself.

His eyes moved away from that unpleasantness to view with admiration his instructor. Three-quarters of the class were males, probably struggling to concentrate on the subject matter. In his estimation, he was a master of concentration, memory, focus, prioritizing, lists, math, and science. He had crossed the galaxy with his father, innumerable times, immersing himself in the various cultures, arts, languages, architecture, forms, natural sciences, interacting with mathematicians, scientists, and philosophers But in all of his logic, and extensive travels. He had never met anyone who intrigued him more than the person who stood before him.

Meditation was in order tonight.

Getting control of his thought processes he responded to the hum of a download from the notes on the white board. The list included the course's subjects listings:

Messages conveyed by facial expression

Pauses, what they can mean, or don't mean

Hands' part in silent communication

How eyes tell a message

The feet and the part they play

The degree of body presentation as part of non-verbal communication

The mouth does not have to speak, to speak

Arm positions that provide a message

The only area of verbal communications that the class would address would be the Terran's use of slang, hyperboles and metaphors.

Spock reviewed the outline and applauded its thoroughness. Indeed, she was a formidable force in such a small frame, It was true in this case; great things could come in small packages.

As the class ended, Nyota requested that Spock report to her office. As he entered the room, he heard her end a conversation. Nyota was seated straight in her chair with her hands folded in front of her. She motioned for him to take a seat.

"I have two requests to make of you Cadet Spock. One involves the Andorian student who joined us today. His records indicate he is in need of a mentor. Actually, several of the cadets who will be present at the 'Welcome' this Saturday, will be in need of your help, since their culture does not expose them to such events or large crowds. Cadet Spock, my attention will be directed toward the success of the function since I am part of the planning

committee. Will you be available for such an assignment, or are you bringing someone with you?

She suddenly looked down and then faced him with a concerned look on her face and said, "If you feel that question is the equivalent of prying, this matter can be dropped."

Their eyes met, and Spock stated with his usual no nonsense tone, "Vulcans do not date, Sir."

"Alright then. That's settled." was her breathless reply.

Spock vaguely remembered what it was like to have a female whisper breathlessly into his ear and then jolted himself back into his present reality.

'Odd,' he thought.

With the reason for this consultation resolved, the Lieutenant dismissed him.

He decided to immediately return to his dorm room, for meditation.

Once settled in her office after all her classes, Uhura seated herself at her console and entered, James T. Kirk. His features flashed upon the screed. His background reinforced her initial estimation.. Background notes:

Son of The Late George Kirk, hero of Kelvin Affair. Captain of ship twelve minutes, saved eight hundred lives, including his son's, James Tiberius Kirk and wife's, Wynona Kirk presently on active Star Fleet duty. Enlisted without prior testing at urgings of Captain Pike, who is responsible for recruitment. In red letters, and underlined: This cadet IQ is way above average, his performance test are within the upper one percent. Star Fleet can use him, but it is noted that there are certain personality flaws which should be dealt with and corrected.

So, this cadet was sort of in a family of Star Fleet royalty. Reformation was necessary to mold him into something acceptable to Star Fleet. His superior mental capabilities were being hidden by these 'flaws'. Uhura viewed him as 'damaged goods'. The one thing she would not and could not allow was him to be disruptive in her class. She would speak to her students the next day about the non-tolerance of disruptive behavior.

No more mystery about the cadet, now the mystery was, 'How would she handle this trying young man. That was 'a horse of another color.' but she was not above a challenge.

A/N

These should have been posted with chapter one:

Let me thank my sisters, who has been the catalyst to my writing, and eventual posting She has proved to be an invaluable voice, prodding me to continue. An apt description: a productive nagger.J ('OK, alright. I read it.-so, when are you going to post it?') A whining baby sister wields a lot of power. My middle sister who reads everything I write with great enthusiasm. Thanks Sisters

Next, I wish to thank these authors for their inspiration-StarTrekFanWriter (my cannon), Star Quilter57, Lady Fangs, SimplyMare, Notes from the Classroom, Linstock and Aashlee Elizabeth. All of you, by your writings, have inspired me to loose my imaginings.

And, let me thank those of you who took time out to read and review..

By the way, if I didn't mention this before, anything I post is a complete work, so updates will be posted regularly at the pace of my great Beta, Lady Fangs. To whom I owe a great debt of gratitude.

She Is But a Child

Chapter Three

Can We NOT Talk

Her students filed in quietly and took their seats. This morning she had been advised that two more students would be assigned to her class. Both of them were first year cadets. One was even a Terran. As these new faces entered, she requested that they identify themselves, they complied.

The first student, was an Andorian. He introduced himself quickly, then took a seat. But, the second one put her on high alert. He was a handsome human with an attitude problem. When she first heard that a fellow Terran would be required to take a course in non-verbal communication, she'd been surprised. But now as she observed him with his brassy, cocky self-assuredness, she quickly determined that he was so self-centered that he never read any sign, observed any subtle changes or was even able to process a hint.

This course would be remedial for the Vulcan and Nyota felt he held a great deal of promise. But she was certain that the new Terran would require more than one course to remedy his attitude. For him, this class was a special effort to reform him and make him useful to Star Fleet. There had to be some very important reason for this to be the case. She was sure that with the passing of time, she would learn why he had been sent to her. She hated not being aware of all the circumstances surrounding this assignment. As she thought about it, she held these cadets' futures in her hands, How would they get assignments working closely with other officers in a tight knit environment like a star ship. Having them grasp the concept of what this course taught was a heavy enough burden without the added element of mystery. Uhura hated, no, she feared mystery. She would do some personal research on this obnoxious human.

As if he had claim to be judgmental, her Vulcan student made the same observation about the new Terran student and was certain that he would not succeed in this class. He presumptuously reasoned, it would require a degree of humility to, without prejudice, absorb oneself into another group's culture or even care about ramifications resulting from a person's conduct, speech or decisions. He could not detect any evidence of humility or concern outside this cadet's own personal interests or needs. Of course, he was blinded to the presence of the same faults within himself.

His eyes moved away from that unpleasantness to view with admiration his instructor. Three-quarters of the class were males, probably struggling to concentrate on the subject matter. In his estimation, he was a master of concentration, memory, focus, prioritizing, lists, math, and science. He had crossed the galaxy with his father, innumerable times, immersing himself in the various cultures, arts, languages, architecture, forms, natural sciences, interacting with mathematicians, scientists, and philosophers But in all of his logic, and extensive travels. He had never met anyone who intrigued him more than the person who stood before him.

Meditation was in order tonight.

Getting control of his thought processes he responded to the hum of a download from the notes on the white board. The list included the course's subjects listings:

Messages conveyed by facial expression

Pauses, what they can mean, or don't mean

Hands' part in silent communication

How eyes tell a message

The feet and the part they play

The degree of body presentation as part of non-verbal communication

The mouth does not have to speak, to speak

Arm positions that provide a message

The only area of verbal communications that the class would address would be the Terran's use of slang, hyperboles and metaphors.

Spock reviewed the outline and applauded its thoroughness. Indeed, she was a formidable force in such a small frame, It was true in this case; great things could come in small packages.

As the class ended, Nyota requested that Spock report to her office. As he entered the room, he heard her end a conversation. Nyota was seated straight in her chair with her hands folded in front of her. She motioned for him to take a seat.

"I have two requests to make of you Cadet Spock. One involves the Andorian student who joined us today. His records indicate he is in need of a mentor. Actually, several of the cadets who will be present at the 'Welcome' this Saturday, will be in need of your help, since their culture does not expose them to such events or large crowds. Cadet Spock, my attention will be directed toward the success of the function since I am part of the planning

committee. Will you be available for such an assignment, or are you bringing someone with you?

She suddenly looked down and then faced him with a concerned look on her face and said, "If you feel that question is the equivalent of prying, this matter can be dropped."

Their eyes met, and Spock stated with his usual no nonsense tone, "Vulcans do not date, Sir."

"Alright then. That's settled." was her breathless reply.

Spock vaguely remembered what it was like to have a female whisper breathlessly into his ear and then jolted himself back into his present reality.

'Odd,' he thought.

With the reason for this consultation resolved, the Lieutenant dismissed him.

He decided to immediately return to his dorm room, for meditation.

Once settled in her office after all her classes, Uhura seated herself at her console and entered, James T. Kirk. His features flashed upon the screed. His background information reinforced her initial estimation.

'Son of The Late George Kirk, hero of Kelvin Affair. Captain of ship twelve minutes, saved eight hundred lives, including his son's, James Tiberius Kirk and wife's, Wynona Kirk presently on active Star Fleet duty. Enlisted without prior testing at urgings of Captain Pike, who is responsible for recruitment. In red letters, and underlined: This cadet IQ is above average, his performance test are within the upper one percent. Star Fleet can use him, but it is noted that there are certain personality flaws which should be dealt with and corrected.'

So, this cadet was sort of in Star Fleet royalty. Reformation was necessary to mold him into something acceptable to Star Fleet. His superior mental capabilities were being hidden by these 'flaws'. Uhura viewed him as 'damaged goods'. The one thing she would not and could not allow was him to be disruptive in her class. She would speak to her students the next day about the non-tolerance of disruptive behavior.

There was no more mystery about the cadet, now the question was, 'How would she handle this trying young man. That was 'a horse of another color.' but she was not above a challenge.


	3. Chapter 3

She Is But A Child

Chapter Three

Welcome!…

Part of the Welcome Event was scheduled entertainment. This part of the evening did not require Spock's intervention and so he again settled into a darkened corner of room. He stood with his hands behind his back and observed the now seated audience. With his extra sensitive eyes, he was able to keep an eye on his charges.

In the front of the room a temporary stage had been set up. Star Fleet Academy's Chancellor took center state. With his hands raised he silenced the appreciative applause. "Instructors, cadets and other visitors, welcome. This affair is traditional. Every year new students are welcomed by this of passage. The purpose, is firstly to welcome you to Star Fleet Academy, the second is to allow all to have insight into all the varied ethnicities that will share, instructors, instruction, classrooms, dorm rooms, and other Academy space for the next four years. So first we say WELCOME."

Next, several members of the faculty provided entertainment. There was a four males who sang together in what was called a 'Barber Shop Quartet. Several faculty members played instruments, there was an operatic solo, a jazz dance several dramatic readings, and finally his instructor came to the state with a guitar. She seated herself on a tall stool and spoke.

"I will sing for you tonight. A song from The United States of Africa. This song, from the twentieth century was sung by a woman from the township of Johannesburg named Miriam Makeba. The song is sung in the Xosa, language noted for its distinctive click sounds. The song is entitled, 'Pata Pata' but the then Europeans living in South Africa called it 'The Click Song'.

Her hair released from its characteristic pony tail cascaded down her back. As she sang she closed her eyes and put her head back. Her booted foot kept time with her strumming. The effect was magical. She was hardly finished, before the crowd broke out into thunderous applause. She shyly smiled took a bow and left the stage for the next performer.

The evening progressed quite nicely. Several Andorians played their native flutes. Two reptilian Rigillian played their scaly skin in harmony. Several other new students sang songs, two Terrans played the piano, one beautiful female cadet danced. As Spock stood in the background observing others perform, he decided he would add to the nights performances by reciting a Vulcan poem. His choice was an ancient Vulcan love poem.

As he stepped upon the stage he walked to the center, took a relaxed stance and explained the origins of the poem. He acknowledged that such writings were discourage in present Vulcan society. He explained that this writing was pre-Surak and so it was prior to the Vulcan race's surrender to logic. He proceeded in his rich baritone…

The Raging

Like the fires of Mount Selaia

Are the raging of my heart

As the ground's trembling beneath me

Is the disquietude of my soul

When will peace come?

When will there be silence?

What consolation will I find?

Will peace actually find me?

Your touch will bring me calm

Your voice will be sweet upon my ears

Your steps coming toward me, will be restful

Serenity you hold in your hand

I await you

To quench the flame

To cool the heat

All to be replaced by you

The audience's response though not thunderous, was receptive and warm. Spock thought, 'Perhaps the subject stirred emotions, maybe of lost love.' As he left the stage he caught Nyota's eye. He acknowledged her notice with a nod and proceeded to his dark corner.

I wish to thank my Beta, Lady Fangs for her assistance.


	4. Chapter 4

She Is But a Child

Chapter Four

I Come To Serve

The school week passed quickly and before he knew it, Spock was faced with the activities involved in the 'Welcome' event. His instructor, Lieutenant Uhura had requested he report to the location at least one hour early. Although Spock's past experiences included embassy balls and diplomatic gatherings, he knew a casual look was expected for tonight's festivities.

As he entered the Physical Activities Center he scanned the area in a search for his instructor. He spied her in the distant corner talking to some of the teaching staff. He stood aside, visible, 'ready to serve'.

Out of the corner of her eye Nyota spied Spock as he entered the room. As soon as her conversation was completed, she beckoned him over to her. She noticed his approach was unusually graceful for a man, but maybe it was just a Vulcan trait. To his surprise she greeted him with the Vulcan salute and stated in flawless formal Vulcan, "Live Long and Prosper". She smiled then, and held up a small hand. "The language I know, but the salute is difficult to master."

It was never beneath her to admit to failing, weakness or difficulties, but a look at all her endeavors would help one to understand that these were rare experiences in her life. Spock returned the salute but thought it unnecessary to speak the words a second time. He simply nodded.

"Cadet Spock, I wish to thank you again for giving up some of your precious time to assist at this affair," was Uhura's start to their conversation as they made their way to the entrance door.

He acknowledged her statement with his usual silent nod, a typical manifestation of the taciturn Vulcan nature. Unnecessary words, movement and waste of any kind was contrary to their logic. For that reason Nyota did not expect much conversation or interaction from the individual striding beside her.

The three cadets that needed assistance had not yet arrived. Although they knew basic standard, it was her opinion that they still needed assistance with proper language usage and conversational etiquette. Spock was assigned to act as an interpreter - explaining actions and interactions as the evening progressed. It would prove to be a learning experience not only for the cadets, but for Spock also.

Just as they reached the entrance door, one of the students in question entered – a Landorian.* He looked around him in amazement and wonder. He was not used to such large open areas. His home planet, small and overcrowded did not lend itself to this sort of spaciousness.

Spock, aware of the circumstances, gave the cadet a traditional Landorian welcome. "May the gods grant you ample space." The cadet smiled in relief. "And may your borders expand." Spock nodded. They both silently waited and Nyota slipped away to take care of other duties. From this initial observation, she felt secure that the arrangement she had set in place for these four would prove to be successful.

_*Author's Note: TOS had an episode where they visited a planet that was so crowded that the people viewed through a window were all standing. I could not find the title or species identification, so the name of the species is not cannon but the concept of such a place is._

Thanks again to my Beta Lady Fangs for her assistance.


	5. Chapter 5

She Is But a Child

Chapter Five

Shall We Dance…

After the food offerings were removed from the area, the dance floor was opened. For some of Star Fleet's cadets, this concept was quite strange. For others, dancing was gender specific, males danced with males and females with females. Others danced by themselves. Vulcans, although touch telepaths, did dance, as Spock well knew. He was present at many embassy balls where such activities were mandatory for him.

Spock searched the area for the only person he felt he would care to share such an activity with-his instructor. His height gave him an advantage as his eyes skimmed the tops of heads on he dance floor. He spotted the head of the Terran who had been speaking to Nyota earlier. As soon as a break came in the mass of bodies he discovered he was his instructor's partner.

'This is convenient,' he thought, 'there was that often solicited human custom called 'cutting in'.' With that thought he made his way across the dance floor.

He felt the need to temper his strength as he tapped the instructor's shoulder, "May I?" The instructor looked startled, but did relinquish his partner's hand. Then, he paused and looked at her for a few seconds before he left the floor.

"You are full of surprises, Cadet," she said as she looked up at her new partner,

"Indeed," was his succinct reply.

She had to lay back in his arms in order to see his eyes, when she looked down her head rested under his chin. For a certainty, she was small like a child but the body he held close was that of a woman. Fascinating.

Her dancing skills were highly acceptable. She did not make one error when the music changed into a more complicated style. Spock thought smugly to himself. 'Quite a worthy partner'

As the music ended Spock placed his hand in the small of Nyota's back and guided her off the dance floor. "You are a worthy partner," he said, not picking up on the immediate look of surprise on his partner's face.

Nyota drew herself up into her full stature. Never had she had a judgmental evaluation given at the end of such an experience. A dance usually ended with a 'thank you'. She could now understand completely why the cadet had been assigned to her class. She was sure he didn't have a clue as to the ramifications of his last statement. The inappropriate comments he probably uttered without restraint, undoubtedly caused hurt feelings in the unfamiliar and uneducated. It would require extra attention to get through to him how his words could cut. Within the Vulcan culture there were no need for such restraints. As she was aware, there was no place for 'feelings' within the confines of the Vulcan Way.

Her reply topped his, "As you were worthy of me, Cadet Spock"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

It has been brought to my attention that the character of Spock as a wastrel male in my two stories, 'Ouch!' and 'She Is But A Child' is not consistent with the Spock we know and 'love'. For this reason perhaps we should imagine these stories take place in an alternate universe.

She Is But A Child

Chapter Six

Recollections and Evaluations…

That night he laid in his bed and thought. His instructor, three years his junior was on course. She was totally focused, knew exactly what she wanted, had set her goals and was on track.

He considered his checkered history. Though assessed a prodigy as a child and as an adult, brilliant, actually genius level in the areas of language, science, computers, and math, he had to admit, he had never demonstrated focus, determination, aspirations or even a desire to succeed. Looking into the mirror of his past he had to admit that these recollections did not reflect positively on him as a male, a Vulcan, or even as a cadet at Star Fleet Academy.

_Eight year old Spock sat in the back seat of the family's vehicle. As they sped down the dusty highway they encountered another craft. Spock recognized the young Vulcan also relegated to that vehicle's back seat as one of the neighborhood bullies. Spock pressed his face against the window with his tongue out stretched, (a sign for regurgitation) one of the most repulsive displays for a Vulcan, and pointed his finger at his young nemesis and watched as a horrified look crossed his countenance. And Spock was satisfied, for revenge was sweet._

_~o~o~o~o~_

_The instructor stood over fourteen year old Spock when he emerged from his learning bowl. Indicating that Spock should follow him, the instructor led him to his office; a private area adjacent to the seemingly endless rows of concave pods, or 'bowls', used for individual instruction. Of course, this was the optimal Vulcan educational method, allowing students to advance at their own pace. A student's chosen pace was usually a reliable indication of their intellect and desire to achieve the highest of standards. Based on test results alone, Spock gave every indication of precocious genius, breezing through every test presented. Yet there was no further initiative. It was obvious that he was holding back. The instructor, concerned over his obvious lack of drive and ambition wanted answers. The question propounded was, "Student Spock, you are by no means living up to your full potential. What do you think hinders your accelerated advancement?" _

"_My disinterest."_

_Spock, in true Vulcan fashion continued to formulate his answer without embellishments of any kind, "Although math and the sciences in this setting are not challenging to me, I am certain that in a more stimulating environment my interest would peak."_

_The instructor inquired, "What would that setting be, Student Spock?"_

_Spock's unhesitating reply was, "Off Vulcan and on a star ship." _

_~o~o~o~o~_

_Sixteen year old Spock inquired from the back seat, "Su-vaak, this vehicle should be capable of achieving a much higher velocity. What does the speed indicator give as its allowable maximum?_

"_One hundred past sixty," Spock's friend answered. _

"_Do you not wish to test the truthfulness of that indicator," was Spock's dare. _

"_You will see it for yourself," Su-vaak replied, up to the challenge. _

_Throughout the known universe, the heady mix of youth, inexperience and male testosterone will always yield similar results. Su-vaak floored it'. In no time, the landscape was streaking by in a blur - and the speed indicator passed 160 and ran out of numbers. Leaning forward, Spock draped his arms over the front seat to better enjoy the view. He realized that risk taking was not logical, but, the rush was most welcome. Attempting to justify such action he thought to himself, 'Perhaps this is a manifestation of my human side - in which case it would only be logical to indulge it.' Besides, with Su-vaak's superior Vulcan reflexes, any risk would actually be quite minimal. _

_Spock was on the Vulcan equivalent of spring break, a time period of one week set aside for the pursuit of personal academic interests. On this day, Spock's interests involved putting as much distance as possible between himself and the embassy - specifically from his father. His friend and driver Su-vaak was the son of the Embassy's secretary, a man staid and somber even by Vulcan standards. Spock knew that this sort of activity would certainly meet with both of their parents' disapproval - but this was a one time experience. He was certain they would never make such an attempt again. _

_He was wholly correct._

_Surprisingly, speed was not a factor when the accident occurred. Knowing that they would soon need to turn around in order to be back home in time for end meal, Su-vaak punched the location code of the Embassy's hover pad into the vehicle's navigational system, made a wide sweeping turn and opened the throttle wide. After passing through the embassy gate, he shut down the main engine as they glided slowly towards the pad. Then suddenly, with no warning, a mechanical malfunction sent the craft into a spin. As it hit the ground, its impact caused it to bounce and it struck one of the largest of the old trees lining the perimeter of the property. Spock walked away from the incident almost without a scratch. Su'vaak was not so fortunate. His injuries were life threatening. It would be several months before he could even stand again._

_~o~o~o~_

_Spock was seated at a bar on some backwater planet, one of the many stops he and his parents would make on this diplomatic trip. At eighteen, not everything was legal. He had slipped out of the Embassy with the night watchman's promise to allow his entry in the early morning hours. He had even obtained an address where the music was loud, the dancing intense and the varied species of female were plentiful. He intended to just be a spectator. While seated, he was accosted by several females, but his Vulcan control saved him from falling prey to their little games until he saw another Vulcan seated in a booth. He gathered the chocolate laced drink he had been nursing all night and went to her._

_As he approached he could see a degree of agitation on her face. Definitely an indication of lack of logic. He stood before her and nodded his head toward the empty seat. She nodded. He slid into the empty space. After conversation and drinks they left together._

_~o~o~o~_

_Prior to his appearance before the Vulcan Science Academy's Board of Admission, Spock had spoken to his mother of his desire to attend the Federation's Star Fleet Academy. He could talk to his mother about anything, quite the opposite of the strained relationship he shared with his demanding, seldom at home father. She was the one constant in his life. Despite his flaws she loved him unconditionally. Without keeping a running list of his errors, she was always truthful with him._

_His desire strengthened by her support, Spock stood before The Vulcan Science Academy's Admission Board. He noticed his father's staid face. The Board had just welcomed him and referred to his perfect record. Their reference to his human parent as a disadvantage, to him, validated his reply and choice. Then contrary to any earlier interviews of this nature, he stated there was nothing that the Science Academy could offer that would hold his continued interest. To their shock and amazement he stated that his desire was to explore space with Star Fleet. Before turning away he offered, "Live Long and Prosper," though in this case they were empty words._

_Though fully aware of his mother's unconditional love, he still hoped that he would not prove to be too big of a disappointment for her. She knew him better than anyone. His mother had concluded that many of her son's problems were due to his absentee father. _

_Being an ambassador was demanding. Actually better suited for a single man or a man without children. But, despite everything, Amanda loved her husband. He had given up so much to marry her. After all this time his clan continued hostile toward her and Spock. _

_Vulcan prejudices were especially directed toward Spock. Teased and bullied as a youngster and growing up with only one who would admit to being his friend, Su'vaak. She knew Spock felt his absence because he was now off-planet. And, even worse, within the Vulcan community Sarek's mother T'Pau seemed to go out of her way to discredit her or shame Spock. She was certain Spock's refusal to attend The Vulcan Science Academy, would be ammunition to use against them, So be it. This was the life she had chosen. The consolation was that when Sarek was home he was attentive, tender and available for her in every way. When present the perfect husband, but not the perfect father._

_~o~o~o~o_

_As he exited the apartment dwelling eighteen year old Spock straightened his cadet uniform. It was always interesting to meet these cadets whose parents provided them with off-campus dwellings, privacy was assured. These diversions required none of Terran's courtship ritual trappings like flowers or boxes of candy. These dalliances were not satisfying, but did consume some of his idle time. The curiosity worked both ways-his trying to find a fulfilling relationship and theirs to explore interspecies intimacy. Well, he thought, maybe he should just chalk his up to boredom. Without effort he excelled academically so he had much free time._

_Admittedly, his personal life left much to be desired; the only semblance of an ongoing friendship was with his roommate Brian. But Spock had to admit he contributed very little in this area and did not see that any actions on his part cemented a true closeness. Thus, he continued his life of personal solitude. Kaildth, 'What is, is.' It had been so his entire life._

_~o~o~o~o~_

"_You are a very stubborn man, Mr. Spock," was his instructor Commander Lee's assessment of twenty-year old Spock. "Sir, I wish to correct that statement. 'a man' refers to one who is human. As you have duly noted during several of our more in depth conversations, I am Vulcan, although humanoid, not human. And so…" He was interrupted by the statement, "If we don't dot all our 'I''s and cross all our 'T's' with you, our case is lost. We know you as precise, logical and brilliant, but Cadet Spock you are living on Terra, surrounded by humanoids whose brains are not wired like yours. You have to cut us some slack. I'm going to recommend that you be enrolled in a new course being offered. It will be remedial for you because most of the other students will be first year. Your instructor will be Lieutenant U'hura. Try to fit in Spock. You are dismissed."_

These scenarios coursed through Spock's mind in rapid sequence. He was able to see the need for adjustment, change, reconsideration, and determination. It was on his bed, at this time, by this review, that he was humbled.


	7. Chapter 7

She Is But a Child

Chapter Seven

Ch, Ch, Chains…

The next day while Spock was in the physical fitness building practicing his Suss Manah technique, he spied his instructor enter attired in a loose fitting white cotton martial arts suit. On her left hand was a white cloth loosely tied with a cord. Wrapped around her left leg was a length of chain.

'Fascinating'.

She made her way over to the area that provided as an opponent, a dummy with collapsible legs. She kneeled and took a deep breath before standing with just her right side presented. Her next movements were in rapid succession, a mid-air summersault, a side arm to the dummy's rib cage and then a sweep by her chained leg of the dummy's legs, which sent it collapsing to the mat. Spock's mouth involuntarily rose slightly as did his right eyebrow. In addition, as if propelled by some unknown force he started walking in her direction.

"Lieutenant, Sir," he said with a head nod. "I am unfamiliar with the style of martial arts you just displayed."

Still breathing deeply, she reached for her water bottle with her hand raised in the universal command, 'just a minute'. "We are not in the classroom at present Cadet Spock; just a 'Sir' will do under these circumstances."

"Thank you Sir."

'Well, that was a step in the right direction. An acknowledgement of sorts. Maybe he is picking up on some little displays of courtesy,' she mused.

Spock continued, "This technique and even dress is unknown to me. Please, would you be so kind as to inform me of its history?"

'What, twice in one conversation!' Nyota thought. 'Is this the diplomat's real son before us?'

Nyota wiping her brow with her towel stated, "The roots are ancient Egyptian. It was adopted by lower Africa and has evolved into matches that were started by various butcher guilds. The fighters go from village to village to accept challengers. My left hand is called the spear, my right leg is called the shield. Each match has three rounds, but there is no time limit. The round can be halted if there is no activity, the officials sees the need or if one of the opponents' knee, hand or body hits the ground. The name of the martial art is Dambe or Kokawa

Spock acknowledges her statement with a nod. "I have been practicing Suss Manah, a Vulcan martial arts. Would you allow me to demonstrate its form?"

Nyota nods her agreement and he leads her to the mat where he has been practicing. His dummy is suspended from a chain and has numerous pegs protruding from its body, these serve as touch points. He must make contact with these in order to score. Both of their disciplines are defensive. Spock does his deep breathing and then in rapid succession he releases his energy into his foot, or open hand. As he touches each peg it retreats into the dummy's body. When he completes his onslaught there are no pegs visible. He bows before his opponent, the dummy, and then turns to face Nyota. "Different styles, one purpose," he says.

Nyota flashes a blinding smile, and stated, "I wonder what a combination of the two forms would be like? Perhaps similar to a joining of the two people. It might even prove to be quite instructive; more than likely an exceptional exercise routine for advanced students."

Spock stands before Nyota in a relaxed stance, "I come to serve." was his reply.

"OK Cadet, here, tomorrow, 0600 hours."

Spock responded with, "Yes Sir." as they both departed to shower. As he walked away he is doubting his first estimation of her. No, she is not a child. He had come to that initial conclusion prematurely and without study. How unlike him. For it was the content of her mind by which she must be measured. To him, in that area her stature was exceptional.


	8. Chapter 8

She Is But a Child

Chapter Eight

The Benefits of Exercise…

The next morning, after a brief period of meditation, Spock dressed and proceeded to the specified area at the physical fitness building. He, dressed in his loose black exercise pants and a long sleeved top was waiting by his mat. She appeared at the door already dressed in her white cotton suit and smiled as she approached, "Have you been waiting long?" He offered a greeting, "Good morning Sir, no I have not been waiting long. I am in anticipation of our joint project effort." Nyota reached into her bag and handed him a PADD.

"I have outlined what I have observed as similarities and differences in our styles, the purpose of each move in each disciplines and how these can be combined. Would you please look over my observations and add your thoughts as you see fit."

"It would be my pleasure," was the Vulcan's reply.

Nyota stood quietly and tried to process this latest invasion into her 'I was not expecting that reply' part of her psyche. Her verbal response was, "Let's get started."

Spock memorized Nyota's notes on the spot and now said, "If you do not mind, let us start with your basic moves." Nyota was amazed at how he took charge. Under the circumstances it did not appear unreasonable. She was not offended nor threatened by his taking the initiative.

Nyota presented her left side, Spock observed what he determined was her vulnerability and swept her left leg. As she was going down, she grabbed his left sleeve, which caused his weight to work against him. He landed two inches from her on the mat.

She turned to face him, "Cadet, fancy meeting you down here." She then effortlessly rose to her feet. Looking him in the eye she said, "Cadet, you will not succeed with that move a second time." Her next action was definitely indicative of her determination to make that statement true and Spock found himself on the mat again.

She smiled as she said, "Cadet, lying down on the job are we?"

If she had reviewed the facts she would have realized that with his lightning fast reflexes he was in total control of the outcome of each encounter. To Spock, his intent was clear, he liked looking up at her face. He had to admit this action was deceptive and totally un-Vulcan, but the view was a reward unto itself.

As they continued their collaboration, Nyota was able to work with her student in a more relaxed atmosphere. What she was able to observe was an effort on his part to use less offensive speech patterns. There was apparently hope for him.


	9. Chapter 9

She Is But A Child

Chapter Nine

The Eyes of the Beholder…

Nyota's class had been progressing at an acceptable pace. There were now at the part of the class focusing on the non-verbal communication as expressed by the human eye.

Nyota had placed a hand mirror on every desk. When she advised the class of the purpose these would serve, her class clown, James T. Kirk made the statement that the only mirrors that would serve the greater purpose in that class would be either the one he had or the one that the instructor used.

"Enough!" was her cold response. "With me, Cadet Kirk."

With a look of surprise the cadet made his way to the front of the room. As he followed his instructor out of the room, characteristically, he pointed at her posterior, gestured to indicates its curves, smiled and rolled his eyes.

Once inside her office, she turned to this cadet with fire in her eyes.

"You are treading on dangerous ground Cadet. I am NOT one of your saviors, nor am I a counselor. So that she could look down on him, she continued, "Be seated.":

Standing ram-rod straight in front of him she continues, "I know why you are in this class; but I don't know why you enlisted; and in actuality, I don't care. What I care about is the atmosphere for learning that must exist in MY classroom. Do I make myself clear, cadet?

This is a warning. The next incident will be a reprimand and if there is a third, you are OUT. Return to your seat cadet in front of me, your actions while following me were disrespectful, boarding on being placed in your file. You do understand what such a report would entail. I'm sure a sexual harassment charge would not help your grandiose plans for your future in Star Fleet. Do you understand my meaning, Cadet?"

Kirk's mind raced, 'How did she know?' Then he observed the mirrors, high on the wall at each end of the hallway. "Oh. Yes Sir."

Upon returning to her students an Andorian, gave her the first legitimate response to her question, "We are unable to see our own eyes. This instrument would allow us to see the expressions that are conveyed by our own eyes." Uhura agreed, but she then advised the students that certain species do not show any emotional expression with their eyes. A case in point, Vulcans.

I have a series of holo-slides of just human eyes. We will explore the expressions conveyed. Some of the pictures will also show the human forehead. The activities in the muscles of that area of the face conveys much as to the emotions being expressed:

Slide One: The pupils dilated, lids slit, the forehead wrinkled

Slide Two: Lids lowered

Slide Three: Eyes wide

Slide Four: Eyes looking away

Slide Five: Eyes looking heavenward

Slide Six: Eyes staring intently straight ahead

After each slide a discussion is held with each of the Non-Terran students to ascertain if such emotion were part of their makeup. If that was so, they were asked to display each to the class, and then observe it for themselves in the mirrors supplied. Of course her Vulcan student did not participate.

After this exercise she requested that they list what they liked or disliked about the expression they had analyzed in Terran's eyes. Then they were to compare their expression with what they observed on the screen. All of their writings were down loaded onto the white board's system for discussion the next day.

As the students filed out Spock made his way up to the front of the class and inquired if he could speak to her in her office. She nodded and he followed her into her office, willing his eyes to rest on the back of her head, instead of the lower parts on her anatomy.

As they entered she said, "At ease Cadet." He stood at relaxed stance, and said, "Begging your pardon Sir, you had indicated your willingness to supply the music annotation for the song that you played. Are these facts correct? Nyota slapped the palm of her hand against her forehead and said, "You are correct Cadet. Please excuse my error. I will download the information to you as soon as possible."

"Another request, Sir?

"Proceed Cadet."

"I am also in need of instructions on the vocalization."

Rubbing her fingers against her forehead she responded, "Yes you will, Cadet. Perhaps after our session at the Physical Fitness Building tomorrow." Scanning her PADD she shook her head negatively and said, "No, that won't work. When are you available, Cadet?"

Spock took just a second, "My schedule is clear after 1600 hours for the next four days."

"Alright Cadet, tomorrow at 1600 hours at the music laboratory. Is there any other matter you wish to discuss?"

"No Sir."

"You are dismissed."

There was a slight upturn of his mouth as he made his about face and exited the room.


	10. Chapter 10

She Is But a Child

Chapter Ten

Music Lesson…

He stood with his hands behind his back at the entrance to the Music Lab. Her small figure burdened with her large guitar case could be seen rapidly moving in his direction.

At her arrival she said, "At ease cadet."

He indicated his desire to relieve her of her burden. Her response was, "I have it." They found an empty room and she placed her burden on an available table and finally sat down on a very high stool. Seated on the stool she was eye to eye with Spock. In that close proximity, looking into her eyes caused him disquietude. Strange.

"Cadet, what mental preparation is necessary for you?:

"I am already prepared, Sir,"

Nyota advised, "I will sing the song while your hand is on my throat like this. She placed her hand on his larynx and applied slight pressure. He hesitatingly placed his hand on her slender throat. Her skin was smooth and cool and at this distance from her person he could scent lavender emanating from her body. He strengthened his shields.

As the first cords of her musical introduction sounded, she shifted slightly on her seat, and threw her head back. This caused Spock grip to tighten infinitesimally, and with eyes closed she sighed and began her song.

Spock's sensitive fingers picked up the intricacies of the vocal cord's special application. He was sure he was capable of the mechanics of this language, but as he looked at his special instructor he realized that part of the tremendous impact this song had was in its emotional pull. This would present an almost impossible challenge for him, a Vulcan.

As she finished she opened her eyes. They were moist, but she managed a slight smile.

"Excuse me Cadet, it is not the lyrics that move me, for they are quite happy. It is the history of that land that touches my emotions. Do you know the history of the place that was at that time known as South Africa?

"No, I do not," was his reply. Would you please inform me?"

She started out with, "It was a time of great racial divide…Apartheid…

She sat hunched over, hands clasped between her legs and told of the Zulus, Boers, the English and the years of suppression, death, imprisonments, deprivation and isolation. The story ended on a most forgiving and positive note, the presidency of Nelson Mandela. As she finished, her face was lit with her bright, sun envying smile.

She hopped down from the stool, picked up her instrument and placed it lovingly in its case.

"Amazing how history can make one hungry."

Spock, at relaxed stance stated, "A request please, Sir."

"Proceed Cadet."

"If it would not be taken as an out of line request, would you mind joining me for a meal?"

"It would not be out of line if it is a continuation of our session, Cadet."

"Thank you Sir," was his reply. He silenced her with his finger to his lips as he took the instrument case from the table.

"Thank you Cadet, in my present state of hunger, that is a welcome relief."


	11. Chapter 11

She Is But a Child

Chapter Eleven

"Vul'U'Sa"

While waiting for their meal Spock recited the lyrics to 'Pata Pata' to Nyota. She instructed him to place his own hands on his larynx to see if there was any variation between his vocalization of the clicks and what he had felt when she sang. He analyzed his rendition compared with his total recall of her's and made the corrections himself. Then he repeated his recitation. Afterward hearing himself aloud, he expressed his concern in regard to a Vulcan being able to do the song justice, since the song is emotionally charged.

"Cadet Spock, that is true about the song, it overflows with joy, you are indeed a quick study!" was her comment.

"Indeed," was his truthful reply.

She thought to herself, 'Once you understand that such comments are statements of fact, not displays of pride you are no longer offended.' She would have to take that matter up when her department met again.

Their conversation during the meal proved to be a revelation for Spock. For example, his instructor was a vegetarian like himself, she never drank soft drinks but always ordered water with lemon with her meals. She rarely ate anything after nineteen hundred hours and she jogged six days a week. And from a professional standpoint, from a very early age she had set her sights on a career with Star Fleet. Her goal, an assignment on a star ship; In her particular case, The Enterprise. It was her wish to be assigned to the bridge as a communications officer-perhaps even head of that department. It would be a first for a female officer. This was the most personal conversation they had ever had.

They agreed their next session would have to include comparing their compiled information and techniques. They were still trying to work out a proper name for the discipline and how to present their findings to the school board. Under this more relaxed atmosphere much had been learned on both sides.

Guardedly he told her a bit about his background and how from an early age he also had the desire to explore the stars.

Just before they were to leave. She looked up and said, "This has been a pleasure, Cadet. Thank you for your invitation."

His response was a nod as he rose to pull her chair out for her.

They walked back to the campus with Nyota doing most of the talking, gesturing with her face and hands. She was a most demonstrative communicator. The focus of her one-sided communication was their martial arts project. Spock appreciated her desire to find a name that would draw attention to the origins of this combined discipline instead of to themselves. She tossed around several names, but stated none she had thought of were truly satisfactory. Spock nodded. "Sir, may I make a suggestion?"

"By all means, Cadet, after all this is a joint project," she said..

Spock stopped and she had to sort of back-peddle to be able to look up at him.

"Would the name "Vul'U'Sa- be satisfactory? The name combines the two sources for this discipline-Vul, for Vulcan, U for United and Sa for States African or United States of Africa.

"That's genius!" she said most enthusiastically, "Positively geniis!"

At their next session, they started using the name Spock suggested in their verbal and written references. He felt she was very generous when she stated that his name would appear on the submission to the board and the accompanying manual.

The session ended when she landed on a improperly placed foot. She moaned in agony as she attempted to limp to a bench located on the perimeter of the gym floor. She was bent over almost double and was not able to see the glimmer of concern in Spock's eyes.

"Begging your pardon, Sir," was how he prefaced his rescue. Scoping her up, she let out a gasp. "This is necessary, Sir. If we were in a combat situation you would not object. If it will serve as a justification for my actions you can imagine phaser fire or photon explosions as we make it to the bench where I will attempt to determine the extent of your injury."

Kneeling before his 'patient' Spock's extremely sensitive fingers held the tiny foot in his hand. He moved it gently, there was no crackling sound, no grinding of bone. He straightened up and bowed his head to make eye contact, as he addressed her, "Your injury is painful, but not severe, you have sustained a sprained ankle. I will find some ice to reduce the swelling.

She nodded in recognition of the validity of his assessment,.

Spock returned with several ice packs and water-proof tape to anchor them to the injured foot. After applying the remedy he looked up and saw her sigh deeply.

"How will I get home?" she asked.

"Sir, don't attempt to stand, I will return shortly."

Spock went to the facilities' office and told them what had happened. The office manager contacted the medical bay and requested the loan of a wheel chair and a pair of adjustable crutches. While awaiting their arrival, Spock went back to explain why there was a delay and then left to retrieve both items.

He returned to the office he found the articles had been delivered. He signed the receipt and swiftly wheeled it to its waiting passenger. He saw her face brighten as he approached.

He said, "Sir, I will assist you."

"My chariot awaits me," was her comment.

"I am not familiar with that expression," was his response.

Shaking her head, she explains, "A chariot is an ancient means of transportation. In this case, my wheelchair."

"Yes Sir."

"Do you know the instructor's building? That's where we will be going."

"Yes Sir."

Her guitar case rested securely on her lap, with the crutches on top, her bag was draped over the arms of the chair as they started across the campus. When they approached the building Spock discovered that there were six steps to negotiate. Looking up to the level of entry he saw several benches.

"Allow me," he said as he swept Nyota into his arms again. "battle conditions, combat zone" he said as he climbed the steps and deposited his commanding officer on an awaiting bench. Turning he said, "I will retrieve your articles and the chair.

Bounding down the steps two at a time he reversed the process and in no time wheeled her to the lift.

"What floor, Sir."

"The penthouse, was her reply.

"Excuse me Sir."

"The top floor Cadet."

When they reached the top floor and exited the lift she instructed Spock to turn left. Apartment 512 please.

There was an embarrassing silence as they stopped at the door.

She keyed in her entrance code and said, "Cadet, It appears I am still in the battle zone."

As the door swished open he said, "Yes Sir."


	12. Chapter 12

She Is But a Child

Chapter Twelve

Lavender…

As soon as they entered the apartment Spock was suddenly aware of the lingering scent of lavender that permeated the space. It was indeed relaxing, soothing, calming. In actuality it was the essence of her. That thought resonated deep within him.

He turned to face her and said, "I am here to serve."

"Thank you. Kindly hand me those crutches and please assist me out of the chair."

"Yes Sir."

Spock effortlessly lifted her up to a standing position and placed the crutches under each arm. She did a little hop and was able to move forward.

"Thank you Mr. Spock." she expressed her gratitude.

Lieutenant, I believe that you require sustenance. I could either cook something if you have anything in your stasis unit. Or, would you like me to bring you something from an eating establishment of your choice?

"That is very thoughtful Mr Spock," was Nyota's observation. "But I will survive with a yogurt. Thank you so much, with these second set of legs I will do fine. I will see you Monday at class.

Spock standing in a relaxed pose says, "Would it be proper for me to check on your condition tomorrow?"

"Yes Cadet, very proper." she answered.

"Good day, Sir"

"Good day to you Cadet."

With that dismissal Spock left the apartment.

Spock exited the building into the San Francisco sunlight unfamiliarly buoyed with memories of his experience.

'Fascinating.'

Nyota hopped into her kitchen, grabbed a yogurt and seated herself at her table, crutches nearby. She too reviewed this days experience with wonder.

She had gained remarkable insight into this Vulcan's psyche. She smiled at the recollection, 'Combat Zone" indeed.'


	13. Chapter 13

She Is But a Child

Chapter Thirteen

Her Equal…

Arriving at his dorm room Spock lit the meditation lamp and knelt on his rug, almost immediately he went into deep meditation. Within the confines of his mind he still smelled lavender and remembered the softness of his commanding officer's body against his chest. No, she is not a child.

The next day morning at 0600 hours he left his dorm room and headed for the physical fitness building. He knew that he would be able to work out any conflicts with a seriously long session of Suss Manah. With his commanding officer incapacitated he was sure that he would be able to do that without interruption.

However, upon entry to the gym floor his saw the slight figure clad in white seated on a bench awaiting his arrival. He approached she smiled brightly and said, "At ease Cadet. I guess you are surprised to see me. I saved you a com-call by my presence here today."

With his hands behind his back he responded, "Indeed. I hope that you are well on the road to recovery, Sir."

"That is the case, thanks to you Cadet. Now, let me show you what I have in mind and perhaps I can verbally work you through the steps I have outlined. You are more than welcome to comment or make corrections," was her statement as she pulled out her PADD.

They both were hunched over the PADD, with his slender finger pointing out possible corrections and enhancements. Nyota's head was nodding and with every movement the scent of lavender from her hair filled Spock's nostrils and stirred him. As her animation increased he could feel his shields weakening they would surely give way unless he could step away from this encounter. Having committed to memory all of her notes and illustrations he stood up and said, "Sir, perhaps a demonstration of some of these moves would allow your visual assessment and approval."

Nyota nodded, and from her bag Nyota pulled her length of chain, white cloth and tie. Because of his greater size, he was just able to wrap the chain three times and tying the cloth lower on his hand, Spock proceeded to the mat. He presented his left side to the dummy, swiftly encountered the first peg with his left hand, did a mid air somersault striking another peg with his right chained leg before landing perfectly. His height made the display extremely impressive.

Nyota applauded his display and said, "Only advanced students could even contemplate such an move. But it will be something for beginners to aspire to. Mr. Spock, do you think a holo-vid of these moves would present a convincing argument to the school board?

"Most convincing," was his reply."

"Then that will be our next step," were her instructions.

She reached for her crutches and it took all of Spock's power to not attempt to assist her. After all, she had made it to the gym unassisted, or so he thought.

Just as she had risen to her feet there was a person striding across the exercise floor. It was the same instructor who danced with the Lieutenant at the 'Welcome'. Spock had even 'cut in' and taken the Lieutenant from him. What could he possibly want here? Realization dawned on Spock and for some strange reason he felt a stirrings he had never felt. Because he could not identify what it was, perhaps we should-it was jealousy.

As he proceeded he said, "I have returned on time as promised. Let me assist you." He shouldered her bag and she smiled and thanked him.

Turning to Spock she said, "Cadet, please allow me to introduce you to Lieutenant Commander Greg Swenson, he is an instructor in the engineering department at the Academy."

Before him stood a solidly built, handsome blond Terran with a rather anxious look on his face. As they got ready to walk away, he glanced at Spock. Was that a look of triumph on his face?

With a bright smile she said, "Cadet I will see you in class on Monday. Thank you for your assistance."

As she limped away, with her equal next to her, he knew for a certainty she was not in anyway a child.

The next four hours were spent in the implementation of every move he had envisioned for Vul'U'sa's holo-vid, in an effort to erase his last view of his commanding officer from his mind.

On Monday, Spock sat meditating in the early morning hours. His meditation during the last two days had not provided the desired results. For his next encounter with the lieutenant, he would adjust his shields to their maximum.


	14. Chapter 14

She Is But a Child

Chapter Fourteen

Relief…

As she placed notes on the white board his instructor's back was to the class. The movements of her writing caused her pony tail to swing rhythmically against her back. Why had he noticed that?

Her smiling face met the classroom's attentive eyes. "We have now reached the feet as a means of communication."

The holo-vids showed:

A foot with its toe tapping

Rocking on the balls of one's feet

The foot crossed at the ankles

The foot cross at the knee and shaking

The class was able to see Nyota also demonstrate these movements as she kept her face as expressionless as her Vulcan student.

Spock though participating, spent a few moments in thought. He thought about their last session, the time that Nyota had left Spock accompanied by her fellow instructor. Immediately after their exit he wandered the campus claiming that it had a calming affect on him. In truth, he was constantly searching the crowds for Nyota and her fellow teacher. Were they still enjoying each other's company. He would have wished he had a way to find out.

The next day, while in mess he heard a voice that sounded familiar and the conversation got his attention.

Two instructors were talking. The one whose voice was known to him was wiping his mouth. "I only wanted to give her a kiss, just a good night kiss. She slapped me so hard it was like looking out of a star ship observation deck window, I saw stars. Bonak, I must say this about her, "She is a no nonsense woman even at her tender age. She is a beauty for sure but based on the under twenty-one rule I could get myself into serious trouble. She is 'jail bait' if a male gets out of line. I'm moving on to greener pastures.

Spock had not deliberately listened to the private conversation of the two instructors, he had been a considerable distance away, but with his keen sense of hearing, it was unavoidable.

'So,' he thought to himself, 'She had resisted his advances, had apparently said No!, was incensed when he did not listen, and then applied physical force to reinforce her wishes. The man had no idea of how she could have made her statement very forcibly clear. After all, Spock had seen her at her deadliest. Again, they was a twinge…it was relief.


	15. Chapter 15

She Is But a Child

Chapter Fifteen

It Was A Marvelous Show…

There were just two weeks before the class would be traveling to the Mime Theatre to explore the ultimate form of Terran non-verbal communication. Nyota was certain that the students would be very entertained as well as educaated. And although mime often relied heavily on gestures as expressions of emotion, she hoped that Spock would nonetheless find it beneficial.

Nyota noted that the program listed ten sketches and the length of the entire presentation should be around three hours. Immediately after the show they would visit the adjacent park and enjoy their box lunches. Hopefully, the student's sharing a meal together would serve as a bonding experience, and it also would served a practical purpose, because by the time they returned to campus the evening meal would have been served.

The intervening time passed quickly and that day was upon them. Seated with her students on outdoor benches awaiting transportation, Nyota thought to herself how thoroughly she had enjoyed teaching this class. If it weren't for the two non-humanoid students, she might even have had the students attempting a mime presentation of their own.

As they traveled, Spock was extremely helpful in continuing to explain certain human activities, such as biking, skateboarding, and in-line skating to several he referred to as 'his students'. He also pointed out for the entire class certain landmarks familiar to him. Nyota was certain that his visits to this city with his father, the ambassador, allowed him to be privy to this information. Spock had proved himself truly invaluable during the entire course of this, his final semester.

The program was more than Nyota could have asked for. The students expressed their appreciation in the ways common to their species and the group exited the theatre for the park. Finding the picnic tables, the group sat to enjoy their meals. There were many animated conversations during this time and Nyota enjoyed some of her students attempting to perform some of the classic mime sketches. After disposal of all waste, the land bus arrived on time, to return them to the campus.

Just a few minutes after entering the freeway they encountered an unusually violent thunder storm. Rain fell in sheets and the driver finally announced that they would have to pull over. After engaging his hazards and making the announcement that they would remain stationary until the storm past, he exited the vehicle to set out warning beacons.

Spock came up and stood by Nyota at the front of the vehicle. Glancing up, surprised, she nodded her permission for him to speak. Something was obviously on his mind.

The normally unflappable credit's unease was evident in his voice as he expressed his concern, "Sir, I calculate that we have pulled over at a thirty-five degree turn in the road. In this blinding rain, and with lane indications barely visible there might be…

In that instant there was a violet jolt, along with the sound of breaking glass and collapsing metal. Finding himself almost knocked to the floor, Spock was almost thrown to the floor, he got his bearing, checked that the Lieutenant was unharmed and then rushed to the rear to examine the vehicle's internal condition. He wanted to be certain their was no need for them to evacuate. His inspection assured that the vehicle was safe, although not roadworthy.

Nyota, seeing that Spock was taking the initiative, pointed to the driver as she communicated with Star Fleet over her comm link. Spock immediately went to the front of the bus to check on that man who was slumped, unconscious over the wheel. The driver, having just returned to his seat after placing the emergency beacons had not yet had the chance to engage his security harness before the impact. His head had made contact with the console, resulting in bleeding and a bruised face. These injuries might appear superficial, but Spock knew that any head injury had the potential to be life-threatening. For that reason, he did something quite out of the ordinary for him, or in fact, for any other Vulcan, without prior permission, Spock touched his fingers to the man's psi points. By initiating a diagnostic meld, he was able to determine that the man's injuries were not life threatening. Probing slightly deeper he confirmed that his spinal cord was intact. With that, Spock, joined by two other students, moved the injured man to the floor and made him as comfortable as possible.

Approaching Lieutenant Uhura he said, "Sir, permission requested to ascertain the condition of the other vehicle or vehicles and their passengers?"

Nyota nodded, pleased. Spock was proving himself to be a natural leader. "By all means, Cadet. In fact, I'm joining you." Turning to the rest of her students, she told them where she was going and to stay put.

By this time, the worst of the rain had abated. As Nyota sprinted closer to the other vehicle, it became apparent, much to her horror, that it was filled with dazed children. Spock was already on site and accessing the situation, first checking to make sure that it was safe to stay inside the school transport. Nyota, now inside that vehicle watched in amazement as he calmed the children, comforted the teachers and checked on each child for injuries. Having made his diagnosis, he placed three of the children on the back seat with their heads supported by rolled up clothing. Before he left he had calmed everyone. Spock stood for awhile on the bus with his instructor and then thought he should ask permission to return to his class's vehicle.

Nyota was deep in thought as Spock stood beside her. She had new found respect for this cadet. His prompt action and extraordinary skills had averted an emotional melt-down on the part of the children.

Nyota nodded her approval for Spock to return to their vehicle. She felt confident he would explain to his fellow students exactly what had happened and that help was on hand for the civilians, but they would have to wait a bit longer for Star Fleet's assistance.

Five minutes had not passed before she heard the sound of sirens, indicating that help was on the way for the school vehicle. Strobing red lights soon heralded their arrival. Nyota stepped out from the school bus and turned to run toward the lead emergency vehicle-when her feet suddenly flew out from under hor.

He was on his way to return to the class vehicle when he heard screams. Spock turned to see his instructor laying crumpled on the oil slick pavement. She had slipped on a spill. Rushing to her side he knelt down next to her and seeing she was unresponsive, employed the same Vulcan diagnostic method he had already used several times on this day. Touching her temple, he closed his eyes briefly, and then opened them as he heard the whine of a transporter beam. Spock nodded to the emergency respondent as he materialized nearby, as part of the team that had been beamed to the scene by Star Fleet. He promptly gave his diagnosis.

"You will find that she has suffered a concussion, a slight fracture of her right leg, as well as bruises and abrasions from contact with the debris on the road."

A gurney materialized and they loaded her onto it. He suppressed the desire to go with her but he felt his duty lay with his classmates. 'The needs of the many,' he thought. So he remained with them until transportation arrived and they were safe in their dorm rooms. After filing a preliminary report of the incident, he then went to the medical center to check on the Lieutenant.

Fortunately, her condition was not considered critical so she had no restrictions on visitors. Entering

her room he found that she was sleeping. Moving one of the chairs he positioned it so that he could better observe her. This position also insured that he would be the first thing she would see when she awoke.

And eventually she did.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N To all my returning readers, Thank you! It was because of you I did not give up. Still 'technologically impaired' but with a little more confidence. There will be no groupings as stated in my reposting of chapter one. We will continue sequential chapters.

She Is But a Child

Chapter Sixteen

To Serve…You…

She opened her eyes and allowed them to adjust to the lighting and saw that the once seated figure now stood with his hands behind his back.

"Spock, what are you doing here?" she says groggily.

"I come to serve…you," was his reply.

Nyota smiled, "You were remarkable out there Spock. Words cannot convey my gratitude for your excellent command and quick actions, and, I personally wish to thank you for…everything. Please be seated Spock."

"Yes sir."

Seated at the foot of the bed he was facing Nyota. Despite bandages, and a very unattractive hospital gown Spock had to acknowledge that she was still so very beautiful. Nothing ever distracted from that fact. Spock relaxed a bit, allowing his hands to rest on his thighs. He decided he would wait for her to initiate further conversation.

She cleared her throat and asked if there was any water available. Spock rose and immediately excused himself to get her pitcher filled with fresh water and ice. Upon his return, he saw a doctor pulling the curtain aside to enter Nyota's cubicle. He entered and excused himself explaining the nature of his appearance. Nyota beckoned him to remain. Despite everything, she was still a minor.

The doctor checked her charts and explained they had applied bone regenerator to her fracture. Immediately after the treatment, the scans showed complete healing. The concussion was still his concern and he inquired if there was anyone who could monitor her for the next twenty-four hours.

She nodded her head, no. She really hated the idea of staying in the medical unit for the next twenty-four hours.

Spock addressed both Nyota and the doctor.

Sir and Sir, I do not wish to appear forward but if the Lieutenant feels that I am trustworthy I will check the availability of guest quarters and attend to her needs there for the time you feel she will require attention.

Nyota sat up suddenly and then grabbed her head and moaned.

"That is what I am talking about young lady," was her physician's comment.

I will secure the necessary information and return as soon as possible. Spock hurried to the nearest com-link and entered the request and within one minute and fifteen seconds, he had a room assignment on the same floor as the guest mess hall. He then returned to Nyota's cubicle.

I have secured the necessary lodging and when you discharge the Lieutenant, I shall transport her to the guest room. Nyota remained silent, rubbing her forehead and finally looked up and said, "Cadet Spock, this is really above and beyond the call of duty. I really do not…

Spock perceived her concern and added, "I have made it clear to the person who assigned the room the door will remain open at all times.

The doctor, nodded and said, "Cadet that was a wise precaution. I am releasing the Lieutenant into your care. Please do not rush things Lieutenant; you appear to be in very good hands. You are to report to us in three days. Take care of yourself."

With that, the doctor left leaving Nyota and Spock in the space together. She gazed up at him, looking very uncomfortable.

Spock took his relaxed stance, eyes ahead and asked, "Are there any issues causing you discomfort?

Uncharacteristically, she looks down and says, "Not really, I'm just a little apprehensive about the arrangement for my care"

"If there is any alternative available, inform me, I will make it so."

"This is the only way, in view of my current situation and the lack of any others to 'step up to the plate'".

Spock tilted his head to the right and Nyota realized that she had used an expression unknown to him-

"Step up to the plate-be responsible." was her explanation.

The nurse supplied a wheel chair and Spock signed the necessary documents. They rode the Turbo lift and entered the guest quarters.

He assisted her to the bed and stood facing Nyota,

"Sir, I believe that at this time you might require proper nutrients, and that perhaps a review of some of your notes would be a good mental exercise to help you focus on something other than your current situation.

Nyota nodded and then added, "Something light like a salad and some yogurt would be satisfactory. Thank you."

"Sir, thanks are not necessary, nor was such expected. I am here to serve."

Smiling she replied, "Not necessary for you but for me, my mother would be very disappointed if I did not follow the instructions I received from her as a child-'Always remember to be thankful for whatever is extended, given or imputed, in whatever culture you find yourself.' So you see I honor her as I thank you."

Spock nodded in acceptance and let her know he would return as soon as possible. He placed her bag on the bed and she reached into the bag and then removed her hand and placed it to her forehead, gave a sigh and returned her head to the pillow. Spock knew she was driven, ambitious, and focused and he correctly reasoned that she would attempt to work, but would have to prove to herself that it was still too early in her recuperation to do so.

He left the room and made his way to the mess hall, loaded a tray which eventually included yogurt for her and soup, salad for them both. Upon his return, he found her turned in the bed sleeping. He placed the soup in the heating unit and the salad and water in the cooling unit and returned to his seat at the foot of her bed. He studied her, watching to see if she was in REM sleep, but was unable to make that determination without moving closer.

Spock had already done his soul searching, he knew what he had been, knew what he was, and knew what he could be. It had been a long time since he was completely truthful with himself and he admitted that the impetus, motivation and desire to make changes lay in the bed before him. How could this have happened to him? Meditation was in order…later.

He heard a low moan as she turned, opened her eyes and uncharacteristically, barely smiled.

"I dozed off, sorry, must be residual to the meds. Excuse me Cadet Spock,"

Spock noticed that she had returned to a more formal address. Probably an action she felt necessary due to their close proximity. Nevertheless, her tone of voice and warmth remained unchanged. For this, he was grateful. It seems that this was important to him.

"Did I miss lunch or is it dinner?

Spock rose from his chair, "Sir, excuse me."

He retrieved her food, placed it on the table spanning her bed and then rolled it upward so she could eat.

"I feel as if I have been in a bed forever and it is not my 'shtick'." In an effort to clarify she continued, "Excuse me, not my thing, no, no, not my preference."

Spock nodded.

"_Lesek_," (Vulcan Thank you) she then looked up from her plate and smiled.

He replied in Standard, "You are welcome."

Spock brought his food to a small table that he put in front of his chair. Nyota was aware that small talk was not the norm at a Vulcan table so she waited for Spock to initiate conversation. Movement in the corridor probably contributing to her being ill at ease distracted her. He appreciated the awkwardness of this situation. However, due to a nearly deserted weekend campus they both knew this was the only option that was open to them.

"Sir, when you have fully recovered I believe that we should proceed with the employ of a holo-vid"

Nodding she replied, "I agree, Vul'U'Sa might even appear as an option as early as next semester. I feel a degree of loss because that will be after your graduation, it would have been wonderful if you and I could serve as co-instructors with you instructing the males and I the females."

Spock finished his last mouthful, wiped his mouth and said, "That might become a reality. The school board has offered me a teaching position in the Linguistic Department. The Enterprise, my eventual assignment will not be completed for at least two years, possibly even three. So just this week I have agreed to this instructor's assignment. He did not reveal that the Enterprise captain had selected him to serve as first officer on that grand vessel. This was neither the time nor the place to reveal that information.

Spock wondered if he had detected a slight blush to her cheeks as she lowered her eyes and said, "It appears we will be co-workers and in the truest sense, equals

.


	17. Chapter 17

She Is But A Child

Chapter Seventeen

Guess Who Is Coming to Dinner?…

The next morning Nyota was back to herself. As she was about to gather up her bag Spock's hand snaked from behind her and his look spoke, 'I have it.' Her eyes spoke 'Thank you.'

It was Sunday; a sort of lazy day on campus and initially neither one of them spoke. Finally, Nyota's curiosity got the best of her.

"Cadet Spock, had it ever been your desire to teach?"

"No, Lieutenant, not until recently. You see, I am akin to a perfectionist. Unfortunately, that makes accepting failure and flaws extremely difficult. However, of late I have found this characteristic is being tempered by a more tolerate one. My mother is a teacher and over the years she has constantly reinvented herself to align more closely to the Vulcan Way. It appears that I must reinvent myself also to allow a greater acceptance of the human way. It is a slow process for me but each step forward gives me satisfaction."

As they approached her building Spock knew that he did not want this time to end so he took a deep breath and said, "Beg your pardon Sir, would it be out of line to invite you to continue our conversation as a side activity as we walk by the Bay?"

"I think I could use all the fresh air and exercise possible, so that is a splendid idea."

Spock felt what had to have been a human emotion. We will identify it for him-it was gratitude.

"So, Mr. Spock, was your road to Star Fleet unhindered?"

Spock looked down at her upturned face, "No, it was not," was all he would say. He felt eventually she would hear the entire account-The Vulcan Science Academy's insults, his father's resolute siding with that entity, his mother's support, his childhood. He so desired to have her understand him, to be his support., a friend. Not a crutch mind you, but an ear, a shoulder, a hand…. However, such a time would have to wait two weeks to be initiated.

As they continued their walk, they passed an ice cream vendor.

"Do you eat ice cream, Mr. Spock?"

"Only Soy based," he replied.

"Look, they have soy based products. What flavor?"

"Any except chocolate or fudge ripple," he stated.

"Let's both try vanilla, my treat."

Before she could do anything, he had stepped up to the vendor and given him the necessary credits.

"No self respecting Vulcan would allow such an action. Don't forget our motto, 'We Come to Serve.'"

"So, Mr. Self-Respecting Vulcan, what would a Vulcan friend say if he or she was invited to a home cooked meal at the home of a friend who wished to thank him for his kindness?"

Spock looked down at his companion and said, "The operative word is 'friend'. My personal history does not provide much experience in this area, but from my observation of humans, and since I am half-human I feel it would be a welcome experience.

"I know how to cook a few Vulcan dishes but I hesitate to compete with anyone's mother's offerings. Therefore, if it is all right I will make dishes from my home.

Spock's reply, "That would be more than satisfactory." caused Nyota to gift him with one of her perfect smiles.

"We'll have to see when we are both available," she added.

Spock nodded and was filed with another unidentified emotion, joy.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N This is the first of a double posting for today (1/29/11). The first, chapter eighteen, Mutual Admiration is extremely short and I did not want to appear to tease my readers so I have also posted chapter nineteen, Non-Edible Vegetation, which happens to be quite long. In addition, I did not wish to give up either one of the chapter's titles so you have a double post. I hope I have reached a 'happy medium'. Enjoy! Thanks again for reading.

She Is But A Child

Chapter Eighteen

Mutual Admiration…

On Monday after class they met to work on their Vul'U'Sa discipline. As Spock approached, Nyota was hunched over her PADD. She heard his approach and lifted her eyes from her work.

"Spock I want your approval on this she said, handing him the PADD."

Taking it, he stared down at the beautifully composed cover for the manual.

Vul'U'Sa

Martial Arts Training

An Introduction to a Fusion Martial Arts Study

Two ancient cultures join to create the ultimate in defensive discipline

Suss Mannah

of

Vulcan

Kok`awa/Dambe

Of The

United States of Africa

Conceived and developed by

Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, Instructor

United States of Africa

Lieutenant S'chn T'gai Spock, Instructor

Of Vulcan

The back of the manual showed profile pictures of Spock and Nyota with a brief review of their qualifications. The end flap gave brief biographies.

**FORWARD**

This fusion discipline is unique in many areas. It is defensive in nature and unusual in its approach. The rapidity and swiftness of the moves contribute to the difficult access of the participant as a target, either from a weapon or from another discipline. The Suss Mannah movements are designed to strike vulnerable areas of any humanoid's body. The Kokowa/Dambe continues with the rapidity, speed, and unusual body placement with the object of bringing the combatant into submission. The fusion will use alternating martial art styles with these two objectives in place.

Although in the formal practice of this art, a chain and hand covering is employed, the chain, to add extra strength to the leg, and the hand covering to retard bruising. It should be noted that these are definitely not necessities for the carrying out of the purpose of the discipline-to subdue quickly and remain an elusive target. The accompanying video is merely a preliminary introduction to this unique martial art.

Spock looked up and saw Nyota's face aglow.

"Do you like it?"

Not a smile, but a very pleasant upturned mouth was what Nyota took to mean. 'Yes.' He then added,

"The cover is aesthetically pleasing and the forward well written."

"I take that to mean very satisfactory. Thank you," she said smiling.

" It was very generous to share this publication and the development of Vul'U'Sa," was his appreciative reply.

"How could I not do so. Thank you!"

If you are in agreement, we will present immediately after your graduation.

His response was a head nod.


	19. Chapter 19

This is the second of a double posting for today (1/29/11) My explanation is given as A/N on chapter eighteen's page. Hope you enjoy.

So sorry. I understand that several forward chapters posted with this one. They have been removed. I discovered this after my sister called this morning 1/19/11. When I scrolled down I discovered these chapters several blank pages down. I guess the suspense is gone, but there are chapters that did not post, so, if you wish, continue to read, I will be grateful. Botsey

She Is But A Child

Chapter Nineteen

Non-Edible Vegetation…

It had been determined that Spock would come for dinner after their martial arts session on Thursday. Nyota had set the table and placed the filled serving dishes in the warming unit. She understood that wine would just be another beverage to Spock with none additional benefits humans enjoyed.

So, as she was underage, she could not purchase it herself so she would serve a non-alcoholic sparkling beverage. She had set up her holo-vid with pictures of her homeland and she had picked a recording of Vulcan music to play while they ate.

Rushing home she showered and changed her clothes. Just as she lit the candles the door chime sounded. Punctual to the minute she thought. But for the life of her she could not understand why she felt a tinge of nervousness.

She opened the door to see Spock holding a bunch of flowers.

His explanation, "After extensive research I learned that an offering of non-edible vegetation is suitable as a gift for you. They are aesthetically pleasing and I find the scent especially calming."

Lavender and daisy comprised the majority of the floral display. She thought, 'How did he know that these are her two favorite flowers?'

Taking the extended gift she said, "Thank you so much Spock, these are beautiful. Please come in and make yourself comfortable."

At this point, entering her space was like treading on holy ground. The smell of lavender filled him up. She was dressed in a loose fitting green top and black slacks and looked more beautiful then when he left her earlier in the day.

Spock hesitated. Nyota thought to herself, 'Maybe this is non-chartered waters for him so she indicated a spot on the sofa for him to be seated. He gracefully strode to the indicated spot and lowered himself to the cushioned surface-still ramrod straight.

Smiling she said, "Seriously Spock, you can relax-should I make that a command? Would you care for a glass of non-alcoholic sparkling beverage?"

You see, I am not of legal age in California.

"That would be satisfactory."

As she turned to go into the kitchenette, he followed her. As she turned, he was right behind her.

"I followed you so that I could extract the cork for you," was his explanation. Although they had been in close proximity before, there appeared to be a different chemistry now.

She handed him the ice-cold bottle and the corkscrew, placed the two pieces of stemware before him and watched as he removed the cork, and poured, not spilling a single drop. She handed him a glass and he picked up the bottle. Stepping aside, he allowed her to lead him back to the table.

Seated, he placed his napkin on his lap and waited for her to uncover each dish, name it and explain its contents. She asked him if he would be willing to serve. Nyota had no idea of the meaning such an act held for a Vulcan. The Vulcan male always served his bondmate and children before he placed one item of food on his own plate. It was his duty to protect, and provide for his children and his wife for she was, in fact, half of his heart and half of his soul. Such was the Vulcan Way.

There was no way that she could have known; this information would never become common knowledge because Vulcans guarded their customs and rites. That idea sent feelings of warmth through his entire being. He looked at his host but her eyes were on her plate, not having any idea of the stirrings her simple request had engendered.

The food was excellently prepared, spicy and actually much to his liking. He commented on certain similarities to Vulcan cuisine. She smiled a breathless smile and asked if he would like to see the holo-vids she had taken on her last trip home. Nodding, he had a secret hope that he would get to see some elephants.

She turned down the Vulcan music and began her narration.

"While I was there I was able to attend my cousin's wedding. I am one month younger than she is. She had two services because she married a Betazoid. That family had moved into our area years ago. They were school sweethearts. Lo'nak is an engineer and when he was hired for a very good job off world he proposed to Shani. He was determined he would not lose her and when he suddenly proposed she accepted. In this way he was assured that nothing would separate them.

Spock looked at the holo-pic of the very happy couple. She was taller than Nyota, her hair was chestnut brown and braided in a traditional hairstyle. She was dressed in the traditional dress of her people, with bare feet and draped in gold. She and her new husband were beaming. The next picture showed them robed before a Betazoid elder, both with smiling faces; he was holding the mallet to strike the marriage gong. It was struck at the end of the ceremony. It's symbolism indicated that the marriage was solid and lasting as metal even though a couple might go through varied trials and at times, trying experiences. This was well depicted by the vibrations of the large gong.

The next series of pictures showed many happy faces, children dancing, the bride and groom having money pinned on their person. They made a beautiful couple. Their courtship had been without any restraints, no worry about regulations or tainting a reputation or ruining a career. The closest equivalent to envy did come to his mind.

Nyota identified her family members. There appeared to be quite a galactic mix within their bounds. In addition, there were many beautiful children. Spock noted this as he contrasted his ostracized childhood.

When the holo-pics took them to a game preserve, Spock's symbolic cup was indeed full. It had always been his desire to see, touch and commune with elephants. They were essentially highly intelligent, gentle creatures and communicated with one another on a higher level than most animals. For the present, he would have to be satisfied with mere pictures. However, who knew what the future would hold.

"Spock, would you like desert?"

Spock nodded.

She brought a beautiful fruit salad and ice water. As she finished he gathered up her dish and carried everything into the kitchen, placed them in the sink and started running the water.

Smiling she said, "You are a valuable commodity. You are definitely not a throw away."

He turned his head to the right attempting to process that unfamiliar information.

She was almost ready to give him a hip bump but caught herself. That would be treading on dangerous water.

Instead, she said, "I will dry."

"That will be satisfactory."

"I presume, you also cook," she smiled looking up at him.

He nodded an affirmative.

"Definitely not a throw away," was her assessment.

With his eyebrow raised, he said, "I am not familiar with that expression."

Walking ahead of him, she turned to face him. "It means that you are a keeper."

His question brought a smile to Nyota's lips. "You mean as an animal care giver?"

She threw her head back and laughed.

It was like music to Spock's ears.

"No," she almost added 'Silly,' "Like in never discarded, or given away, something preserved, and treasured like an everlasting relationship or friendship.

"Then you also are such a keeper," Spoke said, nodding his head.

"Thank you Spock."

Spock calculated the lateness of the hour and he turned to face her.

"I am indebted to you for an extremely rewarding evening. I would like to reciprocate. Please advise me when it would be convenient for you."

Nyota bounced on the balls of feet and said, "Spock you must promise me Vulcan cuisine."

"It is agreeable, Spock replied.

She walked him to the door and whispered, "Get home safe…Spock.

"I will take every precaution," were his closing words.

After her guest left it dawned on her that, she had addressed him by his name for most of the night and he had not protested.

Looking over the kitchen, she realized there was nothing else for her to do except throw herself into studying or into the bed. She chose the latter.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N It has been brought to my attention that on the manual's cover Spock's rank is Lieutenant and he is a cadet. Remember, Spock and Nyota will not present this information to the school board until after his graduation, he then will be a lieutenant. Another point, Nyota has already informed Spock that this is a joint project with each one having equal voice. So, she did wish his approval on the work she had done on her own. This project is outside the classroom setting and she can and does set the perimeters in this relationship.

She Is But A Child

Chapter Twenty

Unidentified…

Spock's walk home was almost meditative. The time he had spent with his instructor had been the closest to being centered outside of a meditative state. He was able to feel a degree of empathy in her communications with him this evening. It was as if she understood him. This experience was the closest to what he experienced within the bond he had with his mother. The qualities displayed were not learned from a book, or taught by an instructor, it was a gift. The emotion Spock could not identify, so we will, was deep appreciation.

Spock visited Nyota's office before his first class on Tuesday. She was seated with her open hand supporting her head as she studied her PADD. He tapped lightly on the door and was relieved to be greeted by her smile.

"Good morning Lieutenant, I hope that I am not disturbing you."

"Certainly not, Cadet. How may I be of service to you?

"As discussed thirty hours, twenty minutes ago, I wanted to check on the compatibility of our schedules to secure a day and time for us to meet again."

Smiling, she thought of how cryptic that statement was. Interpretation by a person not privy to the prior conversation was impossible. Returning to her professional presentation she noticed he was in his relaxed stance

"I am free after 1600 hours every day this week," she struggled to keep a straight face.

"Since our schedules coincide tomorrow and Friday, if tomorrow would not be too early, would 1700 hours tomorrow be satisfactory?

"Thank you, that is quite satisfactory. Dismissed Cadet."

Spock did his smart about face and exited her office.

Leaning back in her chair she did heave a deep sigh. Life will not remain so very complicated for much longer. Resolution was on the horizon.

Picking up her PADDs she made her way to her classroom. She leaned her back against her desk and greeted her students. They all appeared to be happy, or their species equivalent to that emotion, to see her.

She advised the class that today she would require verbal and written expressions of their experience at the mime theatre, she had decided that she would call on each student in their seating order. She was expecting quite a variety of expressions and this assumption was correct.

She downloaded from her PADD additional information about the art form, its major contributors from the twentieth and twenty-first centuries. One name stood out in its development, Marcel Marceau. His picture, with his signature hat with a flower was part of her researched information.

"Please take ten minutes to read this information before composing your review. And, by the way, I forgot to mention yesterday how very happy I am to see all of you again. Thank you for your e-cards, messages and the lovely flowers you sent. This instructor received these as the equivalent to hugs and kisses."

All the students' heads were lowered over their PADDS except one, who at that point was staring at her. His stoic face did not reveal the tumult within. His protective possessiveness was beginning to surface. His instructor sharing hugs and kisses with others was not acceptable. What was that surging feeling housed in the pit of his stomach? To him it was unidentified, but we call it jealousy.


	21. Chapter 21

She Is But a Child

Chapter Twenty-one

A Kitchen God…

Spock was awesome in the kitchen. His mother had taught him well, really she had taught him to be self-sufficient. He excelled in all the domestic skills necessary for survival. But as his mother had said, 'You are a god in the kitchen.'

He planned a four-course meal. They would start with soup, then go on to a salad of bitter greens, a main course of a tofu stir-fry and then desert. He did not have the authentic vegetables of his home world, but he knew what substitutes worked best. So, eggplant would be substituted for yumur kastik, Terran's bitter greens substituted for Vulcan's and fresh fruit would serve as a desert.

He only had one set of dishes, one set of silverware, no candle sticks or stemware, for his Vulcan sense did not allow for clutter or waste, and basics were the essence of his living space.

His one indulgence was a table cloth his mother had given him.

"Perhaps some time in the future you will want to have someone special over to eat," were her words as she handed it to him to pack.

Well, this occasion fit that description. All was in readiness and then the door chimed. Was that his breath that caught in his throat. We identify his feeling of …apprehension. He opened the door and standing there, with a beverage bag was his dinner guest.

With a smile and doing her best Spock with the flowers imitation, she said, "I've bought you some non-alcohol beverage for our consumption this evening."

Spock nodded, his lips were slightly upturned as he stepped aside and directed her toward the dining area.

"Thank you, Sir," was his polite response.

He took the bottle from her hand and placed it on the table. He pulled out her chair, she seated herself and he pushed her to the table. He then opened the bottle and poured their drinks. He nodded and he excused himself and brought out a tray filled with covered dishes and a small tray with two hot refresher towels.

He sat down and then said, "My mother taught me to cook all of these dishes. He then gave descriptions as he uncovered each dish and then, thoroughly understanding the significance of the act, he helped Nyota's plate and placed it before her.

It was true that Spock's mother taught him to be self-sufficient. Even though he was bonded at seven. What would come of that was extremely uncertain. The girl he had been bonded to had proved to be unstable. The bond had been terminated. In his mother's heart of hearts her son's future looked so very dark until he left Vulcan for Terra. Her hope was that he would find a degree of happiness at a place where such was allowed-her home planet.

They reviewed all of Spock's ideas about the holo-vid. Nyota had the resources in the wings to record a vid that would explain its origins and technique. Spock's demonstration of the basic moves, and his and Nyota's display of Vul'U'Sa's defensive excellence would also be included. The production would begin the following week.

After dinner and and the discussion, Spock mentioned the lateness of the hour and insisted upon walking Nyota to her building. It had been a most rewarding evening in many ways. The air was cool and because the wind was blowing eastward, they could smell the sea. In the distance they heard the cry of a lone sea gull, unusual because the hour was late. But perhaps he was a renegade, going against the norm, how inviting that thought was. His only comment to Nyota was,

"That gull is marching to the beat of a different drummer."

She replied,

"He is determined to make his own path, to do it his way because it is important to him. His actions are his own reward."

Spock replied, "Fascinating."

As they reached her living quarters, Spock's resolve almost gave way to the beauty of the stars, the beauty before his eyes, and the ache in his heart.

He thought, 'How extraordinary,' But his lips formed these words,

"Good night Lieutenant, and I thank you for a memorable evening."

Her summation of the evening events were, "You are most welcome, but I only contributed the beverage. I must let you know, you are a god in the kitchen."

Spock's return was, "You are echoing my mother's words. She taught me everything I know. So in truth I must give her the credit. Perhaps one day you two will meet."

"Yes, perhaps," Nyota replied. "Good night Spock."


	22. Chapter 22

This is the first of a double posting today 2/3/11-(Chapters 22; 23) This chapter is short, the next, a bit longer. Thank you for reading.

Botsey

She Is But A Child

Chapter Twenty-two

The Gift…

The following day as he was about to leave the classroom, his instructor, called him back.

"Please accompany me to my office."

As they entered he observed a large box. Picking it up she handed it to him.

"Please accept this as an expression of the United States of Africa's esteem and appreciation."

Upon opening it he saw a white martial arts suit, a longer length of chain, his hand cloth and tie.

She looked up at him and said, "Presently so few from my home have elected Star Fleet as a career course, what will happen with this new offering might make some feel they have a place here. Thank you."

Spock felt a stirring, it was unknown to him, it was hope.

After classes he returned to his dorm room. Upon entry the com-link chimed. Looking at the address source he discovered that his mother was on the other end.

Turning it on, he gave the Vulcan salutation, "Live Long and Prosper, mother."

His mother's face appeared on screen beaming beautifully .

"Peace and long life to you, my son. I hope all is well. I realize that this is not our usual time to chat but something has come up that has peaked my curiosity. I received my copy of "_How The Stars Teach," _late as usual. There was an article entitled, _'Terran's Non-Verbal Communication" _the author is an instructor at Star Fleet. I was wondering if there is a way I could contact her to discuss this article."

Spock's heart rate changed, was he hearing correctly? Was it possible for a Vulcan hybrid to be jubilant? Yes, but only if it was internalized and did not show on their face.

"Mother, I shall secure the link for you and call you tomorrow." Ending the conversation the link was terminated. He determined that he would be present when these two outstanding **women **met.


	23. Chapter 23

This is the second of a double posting today, 2/3/11-chapters 22 and 23. Thank you for reading.

Botsey.

She Is But A Child

Chapter Twenty-three

Allow Me to Introduce…

Spock's neutral ground for contacting his mother would be in Nyota's office. He had advised his mother that he had to confer with Nyota as to her availability to speak with her. He did not reveal to Nyota his relationship to this educator from Vulcan, who like her had a background in languages. He did not even let her know that his mother had read her entry published in _"How The Stars Teach." _He would let these two woman find these things out by themselves. He would only be a patient, hopeful observer.

Nyota had agreed to the contact. He wondered if Nyota had noticed that his hand shook slightly as he entered his mother's contact number. She was at her desk, when her face appeared on the screen.

He started the conversation with the formal greeting, "Lady Amanda Grayson, Live Long and Prosper. As promised I have secured time for you to speak to Lieutenant Nyota Uhura of Star Fleet Academy."

With a look of amusement on her face, she continued the ruse.

"Thank you Cadet S'chn T'gai Spock.

Nyota's face appeared on the screen as she seated herself in front of the unit. Amanda thought to herself, 'She is one of the most beautiful human females I have ever seen. I wonder if my son has even noticed.'

Amanda gives a greeting and said, Lieutenant, I was very much impressed with your contribution to _'How the Stars Teach'. _I do not recall this subject ever being explored before.

In perfect formal Vulcan she said, "Thank you, Lady Amanda for your attention and interest in my work. Cadet Spock informed me of your desire to speak with me and I feel honored."

"The privilege is mine my dear. I have read your biography which posted after your entry. I am interested in some information about your family. Are you related in any way to Benjamin Uhura of The United States of Africa?"

"He is my father, Lady Amanda. Currently he is deeply involved with The United States of Africa's Diplomatic Corp. He and my mother travel extensively off-world. How is it you know of him?"

Amanda answered "He spent a summer immersed in a course offered only at Berkley. I was also there that summer. He was a brilliant debater and had an arresting presence, made even more obvious by his great height and waist length braid."

Nyota smiled, "Then you will probably agree with me he has found his niche."

Amanda smiled and said, "Indeed he has. She then continued the conversation addressing certain points of interest she had noted in Nyota's work."

Spock observed these two woman, talking to one another as if they had known each other for years and it was not a fleeting feeling of amazement that he felt, and it almost caused a sigh.

"If you don't mind Lieutenant, would I please be able to speak to Cadet Spock."

"Yes Ma'am."

Spock stood behind Nyota and Amanda looked at what she already thought was a beautiful couple. Unconsciously, Spock had taken the protective Vulcan stance behind the Lieutenant's chair to the right, with his left hand on the back of the chair his right grasping the crook of his left elbow. It was the consorts position, showing the Vulcan male's right hand of applied power toward his mate for she must be protected at all cost. The female's power emanated from these two truths, she was the medium to pass on life and when her mate's time came, she insured him of his continued life. This pose was unique. Its display was reserved for Vulcans who were already bonded or were to be bonded. Its significance told his mother much about her son that she would have to address when they were alone. She smiled at Nyota and said,

"My dear, it has been wonderful meeting you face to face. Since we are both teachers, would it be alright if we kept in touch?"

"Lady Amanda, I would like that very much. Thank you."

"Cadet, there is another bit of news from Vulcan that will be of interest to you that I am unable to convey during this this time. I have an appointment in fifteen earth minutes. You can expect a com this evening at 2000 hours." Not allowing any protest on his part, or any reason for not being available, she simply said "Peace and Long Life Cadet and Lieutenant," and the screen went black.

A feeling of foreboding about this evening's communication settled in Spock's stomach. And this feeling was with good reason, his mother was extremely intuitive.

Spock and Lieutenant Uhura shared a pot of Jasmine tea and then he stood.

"Sir, you have given me a valuable gift and I sincerely wish to thank you for it."

It was on his way home, as he was reviewing the events that had just transpired, that it dawned on him; his posture in relation to his instructor would have sent a secret message to his mother. She would know…


	24. Chapter 24

She Is But A Child

Chapter Twenty-four

Was It That Obvious?…

As he entered his room the com link chimed. He sat in front of the screen and activated it.

Before he could utter his customary greeting his mother, looking him dead in the eye said

"My son, of many different faces, how were YOU able to befriend a LADY like that?

A green tinge colored his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

Stalling for time he said, "Mother, I do not completely understand the thrust of your question. And besides, the Lieutenant is one of my instructors."

"That is true Spock for less than one week. My son, I know you better than you know yourself. No species hovers unless there is a desire to protect, nurture, or possess. You know the story about the 'birds and the bees,' hovering, hovering…"

Spock's head fell to his chest. He breathed deeply.

"Mother, besides the non-verbal communication indicated by my posture, how else did you make that determination?"

"I'm your mother Spock and mothers usually know. Now, tell me something about that beautiful, poised young lady that I don't already know."

"She is an excellent instructor, very inventive. She and I have worked on a fusion of two of our martial arts. It is named Vul'U'Sa for Vulcan/United States of Africa. We will be presenting it before the teaching committee this week, with a view to offering it to the School Board after I graduate." And then heaving an uncharacteristic very deep sigh, he continues, "And like you, she sets a beautiful table."

His mother, always aware of any display of his humanity noticed the longing sigh, and she raised an eyebrow, "And…?"

"She is almost three years my junior…"

"And…?

"I am not sure what information you require."

Amanda smiled, "How does she feel about you?"

Spock's eyes lowered, he tilted his head to the side, "I do not know."

"And why is that?"

Spock again turned his head, looking off into the distance and then looked at his mother and said,

"I fear rejection!"

Amanda looked at her son and sympathized, he had suffered that reaction from so many others his entire life. With a bitter-sweet smile she said,

"How important is this to you, my Son?"

"At this point mother, I cannot think of anything that has a greater priority," was his somber reply.

Spock, "Fear can create super strength and ingenuity. Remember your days in the desert? You will be surprised when you learn what I already know. But, you must make this discovery yourself."

"Thank you mother, Peace and Long Life."

"Likewise my son, give my regards again to the Lieutenant.

Spock sat for over one-half hour in front of the blank screen. It was totally illogical for him to do so, but he did it anyway. He knew meditation was in order. His fear would have to make him strong.

When he finally lay on his bed that night he questioned himself; had he really changed from his previous mentality? As he reviewed episodes of his life he had to admit he had been a user. He had exploited others to secure his own selfish desires. He thought of Su'vaak and the list of now nameless females. In these cases he remained untarnished. In the accident, he was just a passenger, while his friend spent months in rehabilitation. He couldn't recall if he had ever inquired as to his well-being. He used his position as the ambassador's son to avoid assuming guilt. In his sexual exploitations, he remained unspotted. After all, they invited him to their apartment.

He also recalled Commander Lee's reprimand:

"_You are a very stubborn man, Cadet Spock," was his instructor Commander Lee's assessment of twenty-year old Spock. _

"_Sir, I wish to correct that statement. 'a man' refers to one who is human. As you have duly noted during several of our more in depth conversations, I am Vulcan, although humanoid, not human. And so…" _

_He was interrupted by the statement, "If we don't dot all our 'I''s and cross all our 'T's' with you, our case is lost. We know you as precise, logical and brilliant, but Cadet Spock you are living on Terra, surrounded by humanoids whose brains are not wired like yours. You have to cut us some slack. _

_I'm going to recommend that you be enrolled in a new course being offered. It will be remedial for you because most of the other students will be first year. Your instructor will be Lieutenant U'hura. Try to fit in Spock. You are dismissed."_

Only with the change of that mentality, could he prove really worthy of her love. He realized that he had needed to be humbled. And in reality, there could be no secrets between him and her. Her trust would have to be deserved. He would have to make two important visits tomorrow and send a message to Su'vaak and attempt to secure forgiveness. If he was able to ascertain the outcomes he wished then that would convince Spock that indeed before him, stood a new man.

During his restless sleep he had formulated a plan. He would stray off his path to recovery one last time. Failure to succeed would make him reconsider the option of Kolinahr-the purge of all emotions, he would never want to teeter on the brink like this again.


	25. Chapter 25

She Is But A Child

Chapter Twenty-Five

Confessions and Apologies…

Dressed and prepared he went to inquire about Lieutenant Uhura's location. The computer answered, 'Running on the western outdoor track.'

He stood on the perimeter waiting for her to run by. Once he spotted her, he waited for her to come to where he stood. She recognized him and stopped in front of him, jogging in place.

"Good morning, Lieutenant. I hope that your run has been energizing," were his first words to her.

"Yes, it has! Cadet Spock, to what do I owe this early morning visit?"

"Sir, may I have a word with you.

"You may proceed, Cadet."

Shuffling a little and looking straight ahead he said, "Yesterday you were introduced to Lady Amanda of Vulcan. I want to reveal to you something you probably did not know…Lady Amanda is my mother."

"Yes Spock, I know. I am well aware of your parentage. I appreciate that you allowed me to meet her. At that time your ruse was so amusing, I hated to spoil your act."

"Act, Sir?"

"Yes Cadet, your pretense or act of being a disinterested party. I am sure that we could have made it a stimulating three-way conversation. Nonetheless, thank you for granting me the privilege of that meeting. I will look forward to continued conversations with…your mother."

He continued, "Lieutenant, I want you to know I did not want to lose any regard you might have for my character and I believe that your favorable opinion would have lessened if I did not supply this information to you. It certainly would have reflected on me negatively if this was brought to your attention at a later time…by someone else."

She turned to him smiling, still jogging in place, "We shall not dwell on this matter. Is there anything else?"

"No Sir, I have another stop I must make this morning before class. By the way Lieutenant, my mother sends her sincere regards to you."

"When you speak to her again, please convey my return greeting to her."

"Yes sir."

"You are dismissed, Cadet"

With that, he turned and headed towards Commander Lee's office.

He entered the instructor's office, and saluted his superior.

"At ease, Cadet, how may I be of service to you?"

In his relaxed stance, Spock started his humble apology.

"Sir, I wish to convey to you my sincere remorse for any conduct on my part that caused disruption in your classroom setting. In retrospect, I must admit that much of my past behavior reflects poorly on me, as a student, a male and as a Vulcan."

The Commander looked earnestly at Spock, "Cadet it appears that your statements are not empty words. Just recently, I reviewed your file since your assignment to Lieutenant Uhura's class. Your final record speaks for itself. She seemed to have engendered in you the desire to change."

"Yes Sir, she has been pivotal in this process."

With a twinkle in his eye, Commander Lee said, "In two days you will graduate. I am not sure what is behind your change of heart, but if it does involve the Lieutenant, let me inform you that two thirds of the single males, instructors and students alike wish they could get to know her better. She is a 'no nonsense' woman, who is focused and motivated. Moreover, Spock, she is one of the most beautiful young women ever to grace these halls. Don't mess up Spock."

With that Commander Lee said, "Dismissed."

Spock turned and left the office. Walking away, Spock felt a great deal of relief. The weight of guilt had begun to lessen; it felt as if tremendously heavy weights had dropped from his shoulders.

0`0`0`0`0`

A/N

We are **almost** finished folks, graduation is upon us. I do hope that you have enjoyed this ride-but don't jump off the train just yet.

Believe me, I hate to see a story end, it is like sending your child off to college-glad to see his or her accomplishments, but finding there is an emptiness. Nonetheless, we must cheer up, there are still kids at home-several trains warming up-don't know which story will post next. I have a monster which I call The San Francisco Saga, which includes stories about Spock and Nyota's days on the Enterprise, their return to San Francisco after the five year mission, Christine Chapel's relationship with Nyota, and with a certain…Oh, Oh, don't want to give that away. :0). Also in another mix are several A/U stories, each one multiple chapters that stand alone. At this point, though, I seem to be leaning toward San Francisco.

I want all to be aware, everything I post is already complete. However, I fear that if I am posting multiple stories, it might become confusing. Since this is the case, my updates only await someone else's reading each chapter before I post. Of course with a more objective view than my own ( but no one wants to be told they have an ugly child). So the task has been taken up by my sister who can be brutal, she takes no prisoners-So we all must thank my sister, M'Celeste who with her, "No, no, no, and raised palm has kept me on the straight and narrow because she knows that I, like Spock, fear rejection.

Botsey


	26. Chapter 26

She Is But A Child

Chapter Twenty-six & Epilogue

Not In Any Way A Child…

Nyota and Spock agreed that in addition to the written information about their joint effort, and prior to the actual demonstration of the art, the holo-vid would be submitted to the teaching board. It would include a session showing the two of them relating the origin of each of the two disciplines, how the fusion was developed and a review of Vul'U'Sa's perceived value as a new defensive art. This information would be recorded while they were standing before a black board attired in their new suits. On the board, various Vulcan and Swahili words would be written out with their definitions.

Spock would explain that the Vulcan martial art that was part of the fusion was just one of several defense disciplines that all Vulcan males were expected to master. Nyota's explanation would establish that the martial art she contributed was at one time private and known to only guild members, but in modern times, had spread outside those confines.

After spending an entire day, listening to various musical compositions it was decided that The Vulcan Symphony Orchestra's musical recording of 'Falor's Journey' would be more than suitable. The vocal rendition was several hundred verses long so there was no chance they would run out of Vulcan music. Surprisingly, the Terran recordings they found appropriate were several made by Star Fleet's Marching Band. These recordings would serve as background music.

The day arrived to start recording the holo-vid. Spock arrived at the production building ahead of Nyota. When she appeared she was wearing a brand new martial arts suit, apparently made at the same time as his. They were perfectly mated and matched once he had suited up.

Smiling brightly she said, "We look like the 'Bobbsey Twins.'"

His right eyebrow lifted.

Noticing his reaction she said, "Spock it is just an old Terran expression applicable because, although we do not look alike we are dressed alike."

Spock gave an understanding nod.

The production went on without a hitch. They were the only ones on the closed set. Spock's performance was awesome. When they got ready for the defensive set he checked out her fitting. Really, it was just a an excuse to look at her. She was graceful as a cat. The combination of Terran and Vulcan music was most appropriate. Spock thought, K'lalatar prnak'lirli , 'IDIC' the Vulcan concept of 'Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combination' was at work within the confines of their project. That principle was also the driving force behind an action he would take today that would seal his fate,

As they were reviewing the holo-vid's last segment he thought. _Dakhpthak Nam-tor'ri ret na'fa tu dakh ptak _(From Surak: Cast out fear, there is no room for anything else until you cast out fear).

Spock stood and said, "Sir, do you think we should include this move? It would be easy to incorporate it at the end of the very last set."

Spock stood uncharacteristically close to the dummy's side and as he spun and struck it with his foot, the dummy arced forward and one of the upper front rods struck him on the side of his head. Falling forward, he rolled so that he was facing upward. He lay perfectly still and heard a scream, and his lips curled upward as he turned his face away from Nyota.

"_Spockh, Spockh, kai'! _(I am here)

Feigning disorientation he said, "_Qual se tu," _(Is it you?)

His internal clock had determined that within a millisecond, she was by his side, cradling his head in her arms with her tears trailing down her cheeks and falling like gentle rain on his new shirt. Without thinking, without logic, without fear he reached up and performed the _ozh'esta _(the Vulcan finger embrace) and felt her tremble as his emotions poured into her. He then took her two arms and as he sat up he brought her into an embrace. His shields were now up, but he was still able to read her so well. She smiled through her tears and with her covered hand wiped the green blood off his forehead. There was no repulsion, he detected no fear on her part. There was a willingness, an eagerness on her face.

He gracefully stood up, bringing her up with him and brought her where she had been seated and she sat, looking up at him. Spock beheld her beauty, it was not just external, for her true beauty lay in her character, and her age in her abilities. Her external and internal beauty seeped into him like the air he breathed, and for a moment he was speechless.

Shaking himself mentally, he thought, _'Kaildth,' 'What is, is...'_

Standing before Nyota, he murmured, _kah-if-farr _(it is time) and so he spoke,

"_Nash-veh Spokh, safu t' Sarek t' Skon, -kan t' Salhar t' Vuhlkansu heh Amanda Grayson t' Terra dvin-tor u' lik'rt opilsu t' Maat Sc'chn T'Gai, kelek t' Sarek tor ya'akash ish Nyota Uhura ko-fu t' Benjamin and M'Umbha Uhura t' Shashol Bantu, Maat Wakufunzi t' United States of Africa, na'tor Spokh u' tel-tor katelau' Nyota sa-telsu eh mene beau fai'el Talyhk nash-veh K'dylar."_

("I, S'chn T'gai Spokh, son of Sarek, of Skon. child of Solkar, of Vulcan and Amanda Grayson of Terra, serving as second chief of the Maat S'chn T'Gai, house of Surak, do request that "Nyota Uhura, daughter of Benjamin and M'Umbha Uhura of the Bantu Nation, the Clan Wakufunzi, of The United States of Africa accept me as her bondmate, her husband and lifelong companion, because, I cherish thee.")

Looking down at her bare feet, Nyota wiggled her toes and said the traditional acceptance, in Vulcan,

_Spokh safu t' Sarek nashveh sariah tor dvin-tor. Spokh minah punar-tor. Nesh-veh tor istau tu, Talyhk nash-veh K'dylar."_

"Spokh, son of Sarek, I come to serve. Your proposal (is) accepted. I do wish (it), I cherish thee.)

Her acceptance had a profound effect on Spock, it was if a dam had been breached and its long held back contents came flooding into him.

When she had looked up, at that moment, she could see the look of wonder in his eyes, free of any fear and the emotion she sees in their dark depths was readily identified as Love.

That night Spock's transmission to his mother said simply. "I and my future bondmate extend to you and my father an invitation…"

She Is But A Child

Epilogue

K'lalatar Prnak'lirli

Infinite Diversity

Infinite Combination

So it was, one week after his graduation, Lieutenant Spock was joined in marriage to his equal, Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, according to the laws of Terra and bonded according to the rites of Vulcan.

She who was now his, had first proved herself not a child with her mind. Then she had demonstrated that truth by her actions. But their wedding night allowed her body to establish the fact that no, she was not a child. And as he gazed in wonder at his wife, at her beautiful body, and heard her quiet breathing he realized that it was within these bonds that he truly understood how wrong his first impression had been, for she was not a child, but a woman, who he was now privileged to call his bondmate and wife.

A/N

Well, as Porky Pig says, "That's All Folks…" This child has been sent off to college. :0) I have truly enjoyed posting this view of our favorite pair.

Please remember, all the mistakes are mine. I'm hoping to refine my style and skill as we go on, so please bear with me.

My next posting shall be up soon-The San Francisco Saga starts out with, 'The Interior Decorator Goes to a Baby Shower'. The gang is all there aboard the Enterprise.

To all my readers, please accept my deep appreciation. As I stated before, I lost over fifty on-reviews when I had to re-post this story.

Again, watch for the next train. It should be pulling into the station shortly.

Botsey


End file.
